Of Wolf and Bird
by naturegirlrocks
Summary: Harry Potter, the werewolf, have escaped. Unspeakable Veela Draco Malfoy is coming after him. But what if Draco wants more... NOW EDITED by blueboyfey
1. Of Wolf and Bird

Chapter One

"Fuck!" exclaimed Draco Malfoy, trying not to vomit. "That tastes like stale testicles!"

"I had to increase the dosage again," said Severus Snape and retrieved the small vial from Draco's clutching hand. "You are getting old."

"I'm thirty one!" gagged Draco, washing away the disgusting taste of the potion with a double whisky.

"You should have been dead ten years ago…"

"You should have been dead twelve years ago!"

Snape smirked, consciously scratching the red scar on his neck that no glamours or spells would hide. Draco sat down in his favourite chair by the fire, looking down at the refilled glass in his hand. He observed the flames while Snape sorted out the travel-kit of medications. Several small clear bags of blue powder were placed in the leather pouch. He noticed that, indeed, the dosage had increased.

"How much time do I have left?" asked Draco.

"I don't know," Severus sighed. "I have never heard of a veela living as long as you have without a mate; I have told you this before. We can not keep increasing the medications forever."

"I thought you would jump at the opportunity of collecting more ingredients." Draco was frustrated and stabbed the armrest repeatedly with his wand, burning holes in the fabric.

"Jerking off and bleeding young veelas has indeed been an entertaining task these ten years," agreed Severus. "But the fact remains; you are dying without a mate."

"Well my mate is dead!" Draco threw his glass at the fire. "What would you have me do?"

"Find someone else, and pray that he is strong enough to keep you alive."

"Fuck!"

"You are going to ruin that chair."

Draco pulled his wand away, leaning back. He did not want to think about getting a new mate. He had a mate, dead and buried. Cedric Diggory had died at the age of seventeen; Draco had been fifteen. Neither of them had been old enough to establish a veela-relationship. Pre-destined mate, my arse.

"It's not like I can go pulling in bars," smirked Draco. "And besides there is the family…"

"I don't believe Lucius cares about keeping family secrets any more," interrupted Severus also sitting down by the fire.

"I'll lose my job," argued Draco.

"You'll lose your life."

"You don't know that! You said you did not know!"

"Draco," Severus looked down at his long fingers before him. "I'm living on borrowed time myself. Your family's blood keeps Nagini's poison at bay, but the infection is still spreading through my body."

"You are dying?" Draco felt his throat narrow.

"We are all dying one way or another…" Severus smirked. "But…" he hesitated. "Draco, your blood is not potent enough anymore to help me."

"But… farther… mother…"

"They have strong blood, but you are the main ingredient, since you were the first…"

Draco remembered. He had kneeled by the body of his godfather in the shrieking shack. Slowly crying, he had opened a vain and had let his healing veela blood drop to Severus lips. He had been young, not even eighteen; not mature. The blood had saved Severus, not cured him.

He was about to do some more fruitless arguing, but was interrupted by the floo. The face of top-Unspeakable Angelina Johnson rose in the flames.

"What?" Draco snapped at her. "I'm on vacation!"

"We have an emergency," she said, ignoring his tone of voice. "Harry Potter has escaped."

…...

"Who is there?" called Aberforth Dumbledore and raised his wand with a much wrinkled hand. "You are scaring my goats!"

"It is just me," said Harry Potter and dislodged himself from the shadows.

"Harry?" the old man opened the door more widely for Harry to enter. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help…"

Harry looked around and raised an eyebrow. The kitchen was occupied by about seven goats. He could hear the sounds of more of the animals in the adjoining rooms. Abe had apparently brought his obsession to another level. The wizard must be over a hundred years by now, some eccentrics were allowed.

"Are you hungry?" asked Abe and stepped over to the stove, shooing a small yew out of his way.

"Yes…" Harry fought back a sudden urge to attack one of the goats.

"How can I help you?" Abe returned with some vegetable stew and gestured for Harry to sit down at the kitchen table.

"I need to leave the country," he looked in dismay at the carrots floating in the stew. "They will come looking for me…"

"What? Who?"

"I'm a werewolf, Abe," sighed Harry and rubbed his brow. "It has been a secret for so long…"

"I see…"

Aberforth had paled significantly, his blue eyes scanning the room. He rose from his seat and calmly began to collect his goats, steering them gently to the other room. Harry gave a small pained smile.

"It has been a secret for quite some time," said Harry again, tasting the stew. "It would not look good if the saviour of the wizarding world was hauled off to some kind of creature camp once a month. I could not have done half the charity work I've done if they knew. So we kept it secret…" He shrugged. "Not such a good idea, now in hindsight."

"What happened?" Abe was closing the door behind the goats, knowing quite well that the wood would not hold Harry at bay, but at least the temptation was out of sight.

"I was found out…" Harry leaned back. "Never mind how. It will be all over the papers tomorrow. I need to get out of the country until this settles down. Hermione will try to fix a court date, but the fact still stands: I have been unregistered for over a decade. The Unspeakables will be after me soon."

"Where would you go?"

"There is a werewolf colony outside Bourgogne; Bill Weasley recommended it to me. I just need help to get over the Channel, they took my wand."

"What about your wandless magic?"

"Out of practice," Harry winced, feeling guilty. "There is really no need for that much powerful magic when practicing juridical law. And anyway, it leaves too big a trail to follow."

"Can't you go the Muggle way?"

"They'll be looking for me, too big a risk."

"What will they do if they find you?"

"Jail," Harry shrugged again. "Heavy fines, lockdown of all my accounts – including the charity ones, interrogations… Probably not castration, but there is talk of sterilization circulating among the anti-creature supporters…"

They sat quietly contemplating this. From the other room came the braying of the goats. Harry tried not to give in to temptation, not that he wanted to eat a raw goat – it was just pure instinct.

"Full moon is two days away…" mused Abe. "That means you have to be in Bourgogne tomorrow."

"Yeah, they could not have chosen a worse time to expose me," growled Harry. "I think they wanted me to make a rash decision…"

"I think I have a way…" the old man did not look happy. "I'll try to set something up in the morning."

…...

Draco searched though Harry Potter's room. Potter lived in a spare room at the house of Ron and Hermione Weasley, his business partner. They had a part law firm, part lobby-group concentrated on creature law. He had already searched though the offices, under Granger's watchful angry eyes. He had found nothing there and left for the Weasel home. Draco was not surprised over the living arrangement; a werewolf needed minders that were trustworthy.

This was a task he should normally revel in, but instead he felt uneasy. It probably had to do with Ronald Weasley standing in the doorway watching him. The infuriating man held a very ginger toddler boy in his arms. Draco pulled out the top drawer of the bureau and turned it upside down. A pile of underwear in different colours fell to the floor. He kicked them around with the tip of his boot, trying not to be turned on. Potter had quite an unexpected fashion sense when it came to underwear.

"You won't find him in there," said Weasley with a snort.

"Shut up!" Draco glared at him as he turned the next drawer over, dropping t-shirts on top of the underwear. "You are still under suspicion!"

"Me too!" shouted the toddler. "Me too!"

"Yes," Draco smiled his most evil smile at the child. "You too!"

The boy let out a joyous sound as Draco tore away the red bedspread on Harry's bed and discarded it to the corner.

There were three pictures on the nightstand; Draco looked at them. One of Potter's parents, a wedding picture of Ron and Hermione, and a picture of Harry holding the toddler, somewhat younger, on his shoulders. The man was hot! Too bad he was an infuriating idiot, and a werewolf at that. He probably had lice.

"Why would you hide something like this anyway?" he asked, putting the picture down.

"It was the best choice at the time," Ron shrugged. "Harry wanted to protect Teddy and…"

"Teddy?" Draco stopped stripping the bed of sheets. "Teddy Lupin? My cousin?"

"That's the one," Ron winced a bit as his son made a growl, showed his tiny teeth and put is small fingers up as claws. "Teddy's the werewolf that bit Harry."

Draco stared at the growling child. Ron shifted his stance, looking both defiant and worried.

"This was when?" Draco tried to hold back the laughter threatening to escape his throat; this was too good to be true.

"About eleven years ago…"

"Harry Potter, the slayer of Voldemort, our saviour…" he laughed. "Beaten by a four year old…" He had to sit down on the bed to collect himself, grinning widely.

"A four year old _werewolf_" Ron pointed out, but it was clear that he found it quite amusing too.

Damn it, he was sharing a laugh with the Weasel! Guh!

"Where is he?" asked Draco, suddenly serious.

"I don't know," Ron sighed and let his son down on the floor. "He wouldn't tell us."

Draco nodded, looking around the room; there was nothing here.

"Okay…" he rose from the bed stepping over to Potter's desk, looking though the mess he had made. "Known associates, possible suspects…" Finding a quill and an empty parchment, he began to write. "_Weasleys_… Where is your brother Bill?"

The toddler made another impression of a werewolf, and kicked the pile of underwear on the floor. Draco smiled, warming up to the small boy.

"Caleb, stop that," Ron scowled. "Bill has nothing to do with this!"

"I'll be the judge of that, thank you very much."

"You're welcome!" said Caleb looking up at him with pure admiration in his brown eyes.

Both Draco and Ron snorted a laugh over this. They met eyes and Draco scowled at the redhead. Had they just shared a joke? He has got to get out of here.

Ten minutes later Draco stood outside Bill Weasleys seaside cottage. There he hesitated, knowing what was waiting inside. Bill's wife was part veela; she would know her own kind and therefore she could not lie to him. If she knew where Potter was she'd tell him.

Draco mixed some of the blue powder in his dragon-skin water bottle. As he swallowed the foul tasting concoction, the door of the cottage opened.

"Who is there?" he heard a female voice call with a slight French accent.

…...

Harry held on to the big crate of goat cheese, lightened by a spell. A French fine food grocer had for a long time been asking Aberforth for a home made cheese like this. Harry was delivering it. Cleared with an alibi, a registered permission to carry food across the border, a false name, a subtle glamour and a delivery uniform, Harry was ready to cross the channel by ferry.

He was trying not to stare at his own face morphing to a wolf on the front page of the _Prophet_ in the news stand. His blood was boiling and it was not only because it was only two nights until the full moon.

It was despicable how short a memory most people had. Harry had sacrificed everything, even his own life to save them. Years later, the only thing that got them off was tearing him and all he built around him down. Never mind the lives he saved, and still was saving by his lobby group and extensive charity work. Never mind the fact that he was a thinking feeling person.

Harry admitted that the decision to run and hide was, indeed, a bit rash, but still reasonable. He had to keep away from the court; if he had a criminal record he and his entire work would be canon fodder for his political opponents. The news about him being a werewolf was even bigger than the one about him being gay six years previously. Most persons tolerated gay people; nearly nobody tolerated werewolves. All Harry's hard work advocating the acceptance for sentient creatures was now accused of being a selfish ploy. And that was not the worst thing. The worst thing was how they had found out.

Teddy Lupin, the only metamorphmagus werewolf currently alive and likewise innocent fourteen-year-old boy had been exposed. The boy's special, and therefore fragile, condition had given him heart-trouble and made it necessary for the Hogwarts infirmary to register him on St. Mungo's watch list.

For "the sake of worried parents and the public interests" Teddy had been thoroughly investigated as the oddity he was. Then there came the confession from the broken down boy of his one and only bite victim: Harry Potter.

Harry could have killed them all. And he would probably have succeeded doing so andestablishing himself as the new Dark Lord in the process, if not Andromeda, Hermione and Teddy himself, had talked him out of it. Ron on the other hand, was all for helping him to storm the Ministry, and the _Prophet_, and St. Mungos. That was why Harry's blood was now boiling. He moved towards the ferry as it began to let people aboard.

"You can stop there, Potter," said Draco Malfoy putting a wand to his throat.

"And you have done this why?" Severus asked Draco, while eyeing Harry Potter chained to the dungeon wall.

The Hero Turned Werewolf was currently scowling at both of them. He did not seem to appreciate the situation and tried the strength of the magical chains around his wrists.

"I did what you told me to!" protested Draco, busy mixing a new bottle of his medicine.

"I told you to kidnap Potter? That does not sound like me."

"You told me to find a strong mate; they don't come any stronger than this." Draco pointed to Potter who had frozen at the word 'mate'.

"I believe that the increasing dosage of your medicine has lowered your judgments." Severus sighed. "You have clearly lost your ability for coherent thought."

Draco sneered at him and downed the concoction.

"It is not kidnapping, anyway. I'm simply holding a dangerous prisoner for the Ministry. I'm allowed to do that!"

"Excuse me?" Potter cleared his throat. "Did you say 'mate'? What the fuck, Malfoy?

"Shut up, Potter." Draco rubbed his forehead; he did indeed not feel as sharp as he should be. "Have you fed them yet?"

"Yes, I have." Severus looked disdainfully at Potter. "They enjoyed the cheese."

"Hey! That was Abe's cheese!"

Draco looked at his prisoner-would-be-reluctant-mate and sighed.

"Harry…" the almost foul word was uncomfortable in his mouth. "I'm doing this for your sake."

"My sake?" Potter snorted and pulled on his chains. "What the fuck, Malfoy?" he repeated.

"I could turn you in right now, you flea infested mutt!" He sneered and bent down; placing his face so close to Potter's that their noses nearly touched. "But I have decided to wait until after the full moon."

"Why?"

"Fuck with the questions, wolf! Because I need you at your most powerful, that's why."

"Why?"

"Severus needs some ingredients," Draco smiled evilly, letting the tips of their noses touch.

"Yes," muttered Severus, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "Blame this madness on me, why don't you?" He suddenly sounded very disgusted as a thought seemed to enter his mind. "I'm not milking him!"

Potter paled several shades; Draco thought he was quite adorable like this.

"Don't worry, Sev. I will happily do that myself."

Draco felt his smirk connect to his veela soul and knew his eyes had glittered with predatory delight. Potter was now nearly white as all blood left his face. Draco licked his lips.

"Is this the way you treat all your dates?" snarled Potter.

"You are special, furball. I'm going to check in on my parents," Draco said, rising to stand.

"I'm leaving for Blaise at the gate house in an hour," Severus began to pull small glass vials from his robes and put them on the floor in front of Potter. "I'm not staying here with a raging werewolf."

"I thought Cassandra had the wizard flu," Draco paused in the doorway.

"I rather take my chances with a snotty two-year-old than with a wanton werewolf and a hormone-blinded veela, thank you."

"I'm not wanton!" protested Potter and then shifted his gaze to Draco. "You are a veela?"

"Yes, Potter, I'm a fucking bird! And I'm not hormone-blinded!"

Draco left the dungeons in a rage.

"Exactly what is going on here, Snape?" asked Harry, looking curiously at the vials on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"I'm collecting your blood, Potter." Snape tapped his wand with the nail of his middle finger. "Werewolf blood is a rare ingredient, since not so many can get to it this close to the full moon. And anyway…" he sighed. "I need your blood's magical signature if I am to brew wolfsbane for you."

Harry sat quiet as Snape put the tip of the wand to his skin. There was a small sting as his skin was cut. Snape took up a vial and placed it to the small wound, letting the blood trickle down. As he changed vials, Snape looked up to his face.

"You are more compliant than I thought."

"What is the use?" Harry gave him a tiny smile. "And, if you are making wolfsbane, I might as well comply."

Snape nodded at this. There were some moments of silence before Harry spoke again.

"What is this about a mate?"

"Draco's mate is dead; he is dying without him…" Snape sounded calm, kind even – it boggled the mind. "I've been keeping him alive with potions made of different veela fluids for the last twelve years, but he is getting immune to them."

Snape changed to a new vial and murmured something to keep the cut in Harry's arm open.

"So now he is looking for a new mate?" Harry laughed, looking round the dungeons and the chains that bound him. "It is a hell of a way to ask for a date."

"I agree," Snape smirked and changed vials. "You have to excuse him; he is hormone-blinded… and you are wanton."

"I am not!" Harry knew he protested in vain, the chains were quite a turn on.

"What ever you say, Potter." He filled the last vial and healed the cut with a whisper. "The bulge in your pants tells me otherwise."

"It's full moon tomorrow," he protested, looking down in a blush. "I'll be changing in a couple of hours."

"My, my, Potter." Snape rose to his feet. "Who would have known your kink is to turn in to a wolf?"

"Piss off."

"Yes, I think I will…" The dark man organised his vials of blood. "Always good to go to the bathroom before Apparating."

Harry blinked.

"Wait," Harry bit his lip. "Draco's parents… They… they live here?"

"Yes," Snape suddenly looked sad. "They were delivered right after they both received the Kiss."

"I remember hearing there was some commotion with that, but I never found out what it was."

"Draco was quite good at covering it up. And the Ministry was quite happy to help him, they were a bit embarrassed."

"What happened?"

"They are both of veela blood, Potter." Snape glared at him. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know…" Harry looked away, feeling guilty – it was his fault they had received the Kiss.

"The Kiss takes away your mind, brat. You take away a veela's mind, what do you have?"

"What?"

"A bird of prey, Potter." Snape was leaning against the doorpost, looking very sad and tired. "They would never had been Kissed if anyone knew, but Malfoys keep their secrets to the end. Draco was in a holding cell at the time." Snape gave a sudden bitter private laugh. "I have often pondered if Lucius let himself be Kissed as a kind of last revenge."

"You mean because the guards expected a lifeless shell of a man and got a ravenous big bird instead?"

"Two of them," Snape smiled sadly. "They really did not expect Narcissa to be one too. It was actually entertaining to watch, in a very disturbing sort of way."

"Thank you for telling me," Harry tried the chains again, he wished he had not stopped his wandless magic training. "What is Draco going to do with me? He can't really expect I'll be his mate after this... I mean…" He sighed and admitted defeat. "I mean after our hormones go down again. Are werewolves and veelas even compatible?"

"Veelas are impervious to the lyca-virus. If that is what you are asking. But as long as you have strong magic and a cock, I don't think Draco cares about compatibility."

With this Snape left Harry alone.

"Don't worry, Potter. I'm not going to rape you."

"I'm not worried."

Draco sat down on the floor next to Potter with his back to the wall. He had to win his confidence first.

"I will try to help Teddy Lupin, he is my cousin after all. I hate what they did to him."

"You read that?"

"'Harry Potter bitten by baby werewolf'? How could I not?"

"It was not like I could stun him, he _was_ just a baby.

Draco snorted, Potter glared.

"Look, I don't like you…"

"Heartbreaker," mocked Potter. "And I thought we had something special going on. I saw you eyeing me at that charity event last year."

"Shut up, you mutt!"

"Why don't you make me, you chicken."

"Stray."

"Hen."

"Furbag."

"Feather duster."

Draco enjoyed the bantering, it was like old times, but he knew that he wanted to reason with Potter before the man's tiny mind left him for the change. He sighed.

"Potter, listen to me. I am an Unspeakable, and I'm bending the rules to the breaking point here. I can hold prisoners here if I deem them too dangerous for direct transfer. I think Ican even negotiate you being here until your court date."

"But?"

"I have not sedated you, and I have not asked for backup. That is against regulation."

"And you want to mate with me, which can not be in the rule book."

"I don't _want_ to mate you, furball!" Draco shuddered. "I need you to save my life."

"No pressure then," Potter murmured in a sour voice.

Draco looked down at his hands, knowing that he had to gain Potter's trust. There were probably other, better choices for at least a temporary mate – but they were not here, and he was hormone-blinded. He was a grown man in his thirties, why was he suddenly acting like an infatuated teenager? The sight of Potter in those chains was disturbingly hot.

"Harry," the name seemed to burn a hole in his tongue. "It is not just my life. Severus isdependent on my blood to hold the snake poison at bay. My parents would be sold to a freak show for sure. I am a good Unspeakable; I have saved lives. Blaise is tending to the manor grounds; he would never find another job with his Azkaban-record…"

"He is married to Ginny, Draco." Potter sounded bitter. "I know all about that."

"And further more…"

"Shut up, bird brain!" Potter snapped. "You had me at 'I don't like you'"

Draco closed his mouth and stared at the werewolf.

"I'm not particularly fond of you ether, _Draco_. But if you have noticed; it is kind of my life's mission to save people, and I lobby for creatures…. You seem to fit in both categories. By the way," he gave Draco a wicked smile, "Are you on our donor list?"

"I'll sign up tomorrow," Draco narrowed his eyes. "I won't even base the donation on your performance."

"You could not afford it, Malfoy."

"I'm saving your semen, though."

"Why?" frowned Potter.

"If you leave me, then I need it for a potion to keep me alive long enough to find you and kill you."

Potter gave him a smirk.

…...

Harry gripped the chains for support. He leaned forward, leaning his forehead on his tightened hands. They had agreed that this would be the best way. During the embarrassing discussion, Harry had come to a conclusion; he also needed a mate. Not in the same desperate way Malfoy needed one, but still. His secret condition had made a real relationship impossible and, he thought, this was better than nothing. At least there where genuine feelings between himself and Malfoy – whatever the form they now would be.

His thoughts were pushed away by smooth slippery fingers that roamed over his backside and cheeks and he could feel the heat of a breath dancing over his skin by the tailbone. There was a scratching of teeth and lips over the sides of his crack. The soft lips and hard teeth began to move over the base of his spine and upwards.

There were hands stroking his arse, kneading it hard. Draco took great care in caressing every ridge of the spine with his mouth. As Draco reached the shoulder blades bordering near the neck, a finger had found its way into Harry's needy hole. It felt like he was going to weep from pure pleasure. Harry's breathing heightened, feeling the power of the wolf under his skin. He turned his head, breath coming in short puffs, legs spreading wider.

"Now!"

"Soon." He could feel Draco's smirk against his neck, biting down.

There was a slight burn as Draco added a second finger. Harry's pleasure senses nearly overloaded as he pushed back against the fingers. Licking, biting, kisses flickered over his shoulders, making him growl. Draco's other hand positioned the glass vile over his hard cock, not letting Harry forget his task. But there was gripping too, and movement. The cold glass on the head of his warm cock was almost enough to make him come.

"Do you want this?"

"Fuck, Malfoy! Just get on with it!"

Draco pulled out his fingers, positioning the vile with a better grip with both his hands around Harry's agonizing hard-on. Something thick and slippery pressed against Harry's hole. Harry's thighs spread even further, clinging to the chains even harder, pushing the top of his head against the stone wall.

"God, you're so hot." Draco breathed. "Push back against me."

And then he pushed his cock inside of Harry. The burning was almost a relief from the tormenting fingers. Harry's eyes pressed closed. Draco started moving, slowly, then faster with every push ripping gasps and feral growls from Harry's throat.

Draco grunted and released a screeching, almost bird-like, sound. He was fucking Harry harder, holding firmly on to the vial, and thereby also Harry's cock.

The tingling in his groin intensified, rushing to tight balls.

"Draco -" he gasped and came, clenching hard around the cock in his arse and making Draco screech out again and thrust even more fiercely.

He followed only moments after, falling on top of Harry when he had spent himself.

Harry smiled, despite the ache in his shoulders from hanging in the chains. Draco rolled off him and pulled himself out, sitting down against the wall.

"Okay?" Draco asked, sounding surprisingly insecure.

"Brilliant." Harry breathed and glanced to his side at the blond.

He widened his eyes to what felt like tea plates, almost forgetting the post-orgasmic tingles running though his body. Draco had wings.

Huge, fucking, white, feathery wings.

Draco stood on the threshold of the conservatory, feeling quite pleased with himself. At this moment Harry The Wolf was raging in his dungeon cell. Draco could not hear it but he felt it; the whole house felt it. He felt better than he had in years. The wings still hung heavy and post-orgasmic on his back.

Lucius and Narcissa sat on a pile of once fine and expensive bedclothes that they had ripped to shreds and moulded to a nest. Their yellow beaks pushed together, arms folded around each others bodies, their wings rigid. They were clearly nervous over the strange presence of something dangerous. Draco sighed and walked over to them. Narcissa made a shriek, holding out her arms for her chick.

"It's fine, mother," whispered Draco taking her clawed, soft feathered, hand and letting her pull him into the nest. "It's fine."

She stroked her forehead over his cheek, making crooning noises. Lucius cocked his head from side to side, made a soft screech and leaned in to his son.

Draco sighed again and relaxed. They would get used to the wolf being there soon enough.


	2. The Trial with Bonus PWP

Chapter Two

"Get decent! I'm coming in!"

Before Draco could react the door flew open and Severus entered with a small toffee-coloured child on his arm. The older man's dark eyes pierced Draco with a glare and then they slid down to his bare chest where Harry's messy head lay.

"Your mate has a court date," Severus announced dryly. "Mrs. Weasley is downstairs waiting."

Draco rolled his eyes. It was too early for meeting Hermione.

"Get off me, Potter!" Draco tried to move but only manage to slide Harry's face to his armpit.

"Wazgoion?" came a muffled sound.

"Why are you carrying Cassandra around?" Draco dislodged himself from Harry and rose from the bed, adjusting his pyjama bottoms. He had to stop using pyjama tops, every time he got too aroused he sprouted wings. Apparently Harry's magic was too strong for his body to handle and the Veela in him compensated by expanding his body size with wings.

"Her mother wanted you to babysit while she went shopping." Severus held the two-year-old out to him.

Cassie giggled and tilted her head in a very adorable way.

"She what?" Draco took the girl and put her on his hip. "She's been married to Blaise for five years and never said a kind word to me. Since when did she trust me with her young?"

"Maybe since her ex-boyfriend began to sleep in your bed?"

"That was only two days ago! I don't know how to babysit!" Draco looked at the child, drooling and sucking her fingers. "Anyway, I'm summoned to Harry's trial."

"Why?" murmured Harry from the bed. "Why are you summoned to my trial?"

"Well, maybe it's because I'm the arresting officer? Maybe it's because you are my prisoner and really should be chained in the dungeons. Maybe it's because you are my fucking mate!"

"Fine," Harry turned over, pulling the covers tighter about him. "I am your Fucking Mate."

"Mutt!"

"Pillow-stuffer!"

"Pillow-biter!"

"As much as I enjoy your sweet-talking," sneered Severus. "I must inform you that Mrs. Weasley is still waiting." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Draco hurried after him. "Please take the kid. Can't you make some potions out of her or something?"

Severus glared at Draco, then at Cassie.

"Give her here."

"Thank you."

"Must keep my suppliers happy," sneered Snape and adjusted Cassie on his hip. "Come on little girl, do you want to spit in a beaker? And then maybe a hot bath…?"

"Fuing mite" said the girl and giggled.

"I think the Weasleys are some sort of evil force in the universe," said Draco walking over to the dresser.

"Why do you think that?" Harry was trying to find his socks.

"Just look at that child," Draco gave him a pair of his. "Ginerva married Blaise, of all people, and still that kid of hers got red hair!"

"Devil's spawn, clearly."

"See you in court, Potter," said Draco and walked of to his private bathroom.

Harry had dressed in his formal law-robes, as had Hermione. They where sitting at the bench of the accused. They had done so many times before in their line of work, but this was the first time there was no one else with them. This time it was Harry who was the accused. He looked over the twenty-one wizards and witches sitting on the rows before him. The Wizengamot held his fate in their hands. He smiled back over his shoulder to Andromeda in the audience. She gave him a kind look.

"Damn!"

Harry turned at Hermione's harsh voice.

"What?"

"Jeevly and Krane," she spat, nodding to the prosecutors bench.

Harry looked over at the two men and frowned. Jeevly and Krane, both in their fifties, where his and Hermione's biggest political threats. The request for castration of all werewolves had come from them. Though that request had not gone though, sterilisation was still on the agenda.

"I wonder what strings they had to pull to get the prosecutor seat?" muttered Hermione.

The public opinion about magical beings where split in two. The trial of Harry Potter should set out some precedent for things to come. On one side Harry was their hero, their saviour – on the other side, he had been lying to them for a decade about being a werewolf, all while defending the rights of the same and like. 'Hypocrite' was the word most used. Harry closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his defence.

"Order!" called the Sorceress of the Wizengamot and tapped her wand on the table before her. "Good morning," she said. "My name is Gretel Klomp and I will be chairman for this session. We are gathered here today for the hearing and trial of Mr. Harry James Potter. Mr. Potter is accused of…" she took up a parchment and read out loud. "Being an unregistered Werewolf; hiding that the registered Werewolf that infected him had done so; fleeing Aurors when arrested; threatening the Ministry with becoming a Dark Lord if they did not 'back off'." She put the parchment down. "Anything the prosecution would like to add?"

"Yes, Madame," Krane stood up. "We would like to add 'the seduction of a law-enforcement officer' on the list."

"Noted," Sorceress Klomp raised an eyebrow and there where whispers around the hall and the Wizengamot benches behind her.

"How does the accused plead?"

"Madame," Hermione calmly got to her feet. "Mr. Potter does confess to hiding his lycanthropy. But he will defend this and the other accusations in this court." She looked over to Klomp. "Even this new accusation from the opposition."

"Very well, let's proceed," Klomp tapped her desk again. "First accusation, that of Mr. Potter being unregistered…"

"Madame," Harry stood up and walked over to the bench of the council. "I did register this morning as soon as I got back from Malfoy Manor. Here is my card with number HJP#5466-80. I have also paid all fines and extra-charges. Three-thousand four-hundred thirty-five Galleons, nine Sickles and two Knuts. Here are the receipts." He put everything on the bench. "As I have never harmed or attacked anyone in my wolf-form, there is no ground for imprisonment."

"Mr Jeevly?" asked Klomp.

"We accept Mr. Potter's penance, Madame. But we wish to remind the Wizengamot that Mr. Potter kept his condition secret of his own choice. Not because he was ignorant or forced. It was his own choice."

"Noted."

Harry returned to his seat with his papers. Hermione patted his hand.

"This is going to be fine," she whispered.

"One down, four to go," Harry sighed. "Can you believe those guys? 'Seduction of a law-enforcement officer'?"

"Calm down. We'll fix it."

"If anyone was seduced, it was me!"

"Next!" the sorceress tapped her wand. "That of Mr. Potter not reporting the werewolf that infected him."

"We call Ted Remus Henry Lupin," said Krane. "TRHL#7436-97."

"Bastards," murmured Harry as Teddy was shown in to the courtroom.

The fourteen-year-old's hair was different shades of blue. He looked scared but smiled when he caught sight of Harry.

"Good morning, young man," said Klomp with a smile. "Do you know why you are here today?"

"I bit him," said Teddy and pointed to Harry.

There was mixed murmur and laughter though out the room.

Angelina Johnson was lounging in her chair, reading secret reports, as Draco stepped into her office. She gave him a greeting smile but did not change her position. Draco sat down one of the two visitors chairs with out being asked to do so.

"How are your parents?" his boss asked.

"They are moulting," he looked over her clean desk. "We are thinking of making duvets."

"That's nice," she put down the report she was reading. "Congratulations on your bonding, by the way."

"We are not bonded, just mated."

She looked at him.

"Draco…"

"You are taking me out of the field?"

"No."

"You are taking me of active duty?

"No."

"You are suspending me?"

"Draco, we are Unspeakables, we have bigger problems than a Veela and Werewolf mating.

"Problems?"

"Nothing more than the usual," she smiled and sat up straight. "Draco, I'm keeping you on active duty, don't worry. You are one of our best, and it would be sad to loose you over something like this.

"Thank you," Draco felt relieved, he had been worried.

"Now," she shifted though her papers. "I understand you have been summoned to Potter's trial. It says here that Potter seduced you to get your protection…"

Oh, thought Draco feeling pleased, I got seduced. I never got seduced before.

"Madame," Hermione stepped forwards with a pile of parchments. "Young Mr. Lupin's hearing was three days ago. For _some reason_ it was placed during the Full Moon-period and was held without the victim, Mr. Potter, and the perpetrator, Mr. Lupin, present."

"'The victim'?" called Krane.

"Yes," Hermione glared. "Mr. Potter is a victim of an unfortunate accident. The Wizengamot, where several of the present council members were present, concluded that Mr. Lupin could not be held accountable for the attack since he was four years old at the time. It was his guardian that was responsible. His guardian at this time was Mr. Potter, his godfather. Mr. Potter therefore has no one to blame but himself."

There was silence while her reasoning sank down. Harry had felt quite pleased with that explanation. It protected both Teddy and himself. And it was the truth; he had come to accept that some time ago.

A wizard in the council raised his hand.

"Yes?" Harry looked up.

"Why, Mr. Potter," said the wizard. "Why did you not protect yourself? There is no doubt that you are strong enough to do so."

"I'm too strong," Harry sighed. "My magic ran haywire the years after… after Voldemort's death. I could have killed Teddy with a stunning spell. I have learned to control it now though."

The wizard nodded.

"Thank you, Mr Potter," said Sorceress Klomp. "This second accusation will be dropped since the accused in question, Mr. Lupin, already has had his trial." She tapped her wand.

"Two down," whispered Hermione as she sat down next to Harry. "But now we are coming to the tougher ones."

"I want Draco," Harry moaned.

"What?"

"I mean, I want to get out of here, to Draco's house, where it's safe." He blinked. "Not that your house is not safe… Not that I know what I need to be safe from…"

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"The third accusation against Mr. Potter is that he fled from his captor Aurors. What is your defence?"

"I panicked," answered Harry bluntly.

There was laughter. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Madame," she went into her lecture mode. "At the time of Mr. Potter's capture it was only two days until full moon. Therefore his wolf-instincts where high. Wolves run away when they feel threatened."

"I protest!" called Jeevly. "Wolves attack when they feel threatened."

"If the wolf feels all its escape-routes are blocked it will attack…"

"It does not matter, Mrs. Weasley," said Krane. "Potter had his human wits about him at that moment, even if he was under the light influence of his condition. He escaped the Aurors!"

"I call Auror Finnegan as whiteness!" Hermione waved a summon.

"I'm here!" Seamus Finnegan stood up from the audience. "I confess: I let Harry go!"

Draco did not feel so good. It was strange, because he did not have to take disgusting veela-potions anymore to keep him alive and he had gotten laid at least twice a day the last week. He should have taken a 'Fucking Mate' years ago. Life was looking up. Still he felt a little uneasy. His stomach was upset. Ignoring the feeling, he cast a Tempus. Four hours since he had woken. It was still an hour until he was supposed to be at Harry's trial.

Walking round the Atrium he mused over his life and how he was going to adjust it to his new mate. He had not introduced Harry to his parents yet. He wanted Harry to smell as little wolf-like as possible at the first meeting. Lucius and Narcissa should recognize Harry as their chick's mate, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Draco growled; he really had the most terrible headache.

"I let Harry go," said Seamus. "I was supposed to guard him, but I looked the other way."

"Why?" asked Jeevly, who was not happy at all.

"He is my friend," Seamus shrugged.

"You will loose your job over this!" Krane thundered.

"It was worth it!"

Harry smiled at the defiant look in the Irishman's eyes. He had not known that Finnegan had let him escape. Now when he looked back, he could see that his guards had been a little lax that day. Seamus gave him a wink.

"Auror Finnegan," Sorceress Klomp pierced her eyes into the man. "Being friends with the accused does not merit the neglect of rules, or breaking your oath to the MLE."

"A lapse in judgement, Madame."

"You will be called for a discipline hearing, date named later. No suspension from work."

"I will be serving as Auror Finnegan's legal aid!" Hermione raised her hand so fast Harry was reminded of Potion's class back at Hogwarts.

"Noted," sighed Klomp. "You may step down, Auror."

On a bench outside the Wizengamot, Draco laid wheezing. He had trouble breathing and his chest was in pain. Through his hard breaths he tried to remember. There had been ache when Cedric died. The same when he had turned eighteen and was without his mate. But that had been almost thirteen years ago, why had it come back now?

A cold feeling gripped his heart. What if Harry's magic was not enough to keep him alive? Draco should never have had stopped with the potions so abruptly. Maybe he needed a combination? Severus had not said anything about it; would he have known?

But then again, he had felt great the last six days. Never better actually. Again he had to draw a deep breath to get air into his lungs. The pain was almost unbearable. What should he do? He was alone in the waiting room.

"Draco Malfoy, you bastard!" Ginny Zambini came bursting into the room like an angry red whirlwind. "Did you give Snape permission to cook my daughter in laurel and bergamot?"

"She had a rash," protested Severus storming in after her. "Ungrateful woman!"

"Now everybody calm down," Blaise entered with his smiling daughter on his arm. "She is fine…"

"Fine?" screamed Ginny. "That man was cooking my baby!"

"Cleaning!" roared Severus.

"Fuing mite!" screamed the fine child and pointed at Draco.

Oh, joy, thought Draco, I'm not alone anymore…

"Mr. Potter," Krane stepped forward. "You threatened the Ministry of Magic, saying that you would become the Next Dark Lord if they'd not 'back off'. Are you aware of the severity of this threat?" He narrowed his eyes. "Especially from you?"

"I panicked," said Harry and let Hermione roll her eyes. "I was angry."

"Mr. Potter, you have been held on this charge before, have you not?"

"I have," Harry smirked, he had been really angry in the aftermath of the war. "Three times. I was freed each time."

"Yes, the Wizengamot has been kind to you over the years…"

"Mr. Krane!" Klomp looked outraged. "Are you accusing this court of corruption?"

"I…"

He was interrupted by a loud bang as the door to the waiting room opened. The next thing Harry knew, he was lying on the floor, the wind knocked out of him and a blond veela on top of him.

"Draco?" Harry caught his breath and sat up; the man had a firm grip on his torso.

"Shut up, Potter," came from the folds of his robe where a warm face was buried.

"What is the meaning of this?" Klomp banged her wand on the table.

There was a little commotion as some of the court guards tried to pull Draco away and were threatened by screeching noises. The audience was divided between looking shocked and laughing. Klomp banged her wand again.

"Madame," Snape came up to the bench holding up a vial. "If I may?"

"Do!"

Snape bowed lightly and walked over to Harry.

"Have him drink this, Potter."

Harry recognised the potion as the one based on his own semen. He blushed quite red.

"Madame," called Hermione. "We urge for a pause."

"No!" Jeevly stood. "Madame, this is clearly a way to hide from the last accusation. Here is more proof than we could suffice. Harry Potter has seduced a law-enforcement officer and rendered him helpless…"

"Who you calling helpless?" Draco tore himself away from the vial. "I'll rip your balls off!"

"Draco, sweetheart," Harry had never before used terms of affection and was quite shocked over himself. "Quiet down and drink your err… medicine."

Draco growled but sat down next to him, vial in hand.

"Mr. Malfoy, I assume?" asked Klomp when the council had come to order again.

"Yes, " murmured Draco, clearly embarrassed over his earlier outbreak.

Jeevly stood up and looked severely at him.

"What kind of law-enforcement officer are you?"

"I'm a Creature Catcher."

Harry looked at him in surprise, but then he understood; Draco could not go around saying he was an Unspeakable, that would ruin the whole purpose of being a Unspeakable.

"And 'creatures' involves?"

"Anything from Flobberworms to Dragons," Draco smirked. "But I have yet to find a rabid Flobberworm."

"That includes werewolves too?"

"Yes."

Draco held on to Harry's hand. He wanted to let go, but at the same time he did not.

"And you are a Veela?" asked the prosecutor bluntly.

There was a loud murmur in the hall at this. Draco sighed; the secret was out. Just go with the flow and see were it takes you.

"Yes," he felt Harry tighten his grip.

"Is that wise in your profession?"

"Veela has been classified as Magical _Beings_ since 1811," informed Draco. "Just as wizards have."

"Mr. Malfoy, where is your mate?" Jeevly smiled. "And I do not mean Mr. Potter. I mean your real mate!"

"He died…" Draco could not help himself, he leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. "Sixteen years ago."

"I protest," Hermione stood up. "What is the relevance of this?"

"The relevance, Mrs Weasley, is to show that Mr. Malfoy was in a weakened state and Mr. Potter took advantage. Under Mr. Malfoy, no pun intended, Mr. Potter is protected by ancient family magic, extreme wealth, and a highly protective mate. A mate that would die without him, and therefore making it impossible for us to sentence Mr. Potter to Azkaban for any reason. Mating with Mr. Malfoy has given Mr. Potter, as the Muggles put it, 'a get out of jail free card'."

The hall fell silent after Jeevly's speech. Draco stared at Harry. It was true. The pain he had experienced before, Severus had explained, was Draco missing Harry. How did that happen? Draco did not even like the man, much.

"I object!" Harry rose so suddenly that Draco lost his grip on his hand. "I did not know any of that! If anyone was seduced it was me! I was in an even more weakened state than Draco. He was dying. I did it to save his life. He needed my magic…"

"So," Krane interrupted. "You are saying that Mr. Malfoy was dying? And you were his only chance? That is quite a negotiation position, Mr. Potter. 'Save me or die'?"

"I did not know!" Harry sat back down, hiding his face in his hands.

"You are upsetting my mate," Draco had never heard his voice that cold.

The entire room seemed to freeze at his words. Krane backed a few steps away, his hands searching for his wand.

"Now hold on here!" Hermione held up her hands, one lying down on Draco's chest to keep him back and amazingly Draco let her. "The accusation was for seducing a law-enforcement officer. Mr. Malfoy is a Creature Catcher."

"Your point, Mrs. Weasly?" asked the sorceress.

"Mr. Malfoy has no authority to catch _Beings_. He is only the Law when it comes to creatures. Mr. Potter was a wizard, a Being, when he was caught. When Mr. Potter was a _creature_, Mr. Malfoy kept him under lock and key, as is his job. If Mr. Potter was still under lock and key during the time he was wizard; that is personal between two consenting adults."

Draco tried not to laugh at Harry's shocked and embarrassed face; he failed.

He looked over at Jeevly, the man knew Draco was an Unspeakable – he was on the secret committee. As an Unspeakable, Draco had the authority to hold any Being against his or her will. Jeevly's face was doing funny things too. The choice was easy to see: Expose Draco and jeopardise his own career or let Harry Potter go and loose a high-profile case.

"We withdraw," Jeevly spat.

"We do?" asked Krane.

"Yes."

"Very well," Klomp looked around at her council. "The Wizenganot is now voting if Harry James Potter should be sentenced for threatening to become the Next Dark Lord."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry; this was news to him. Harry shrugged and smiled. Behind him Severus shook his head, clearly indicating that he did not want Draco to get any ideas.

"Voting has come to a close," the sorceress tapped her wand on the table. "Mr. Potter is found guilty and is sentenced to three months work labour in the Wizengamot archives, or as long as it takes for him to tidy up that mess down there."

The court adjourned.

To his own surprise Draco found himself hugging Harry. With an embarrassed huff he detangled himself and tried to pretend that it never happened.

"Well, then" he said. "Looks like I'm stuck with you then."

"Could do worse," Harry shrugged as he gathered up his things.

"I agree," Draco met Harry's smiling eyes. "I always wanted a pet."

"Parrot-face."

"Tail-lifter."

"Do you smell bergamot?" asked Harry sniffing the air.

"Fuing mite!" said Cassandra with a giggle.

"What does that mean?" asked Ginny irritated.

Draco's hand was in Harry's as they left the room.

Bonus PWP

Harry's green eyes flashed emerald as he began to breathe more heavily. He lay on their bed. On his back, naked, Draco in the same state of dress and straddling his thighs. The veela smirked and checked so the ropes that were holding his lover's hands tied over his head where in place. He rested his hand in the unruly black hair where several premature strands of silver grew – a charming side effect of the lycanthropy. Gently he stroked the strands between his fingers, then he grabbed hold and pushed Harry's head back to expose the neck. Draco licked the skin, his tongue scraping against random strands of sharp facial hair. Harry shivered.

"I don't think they gave you a proper sentence," Draco purred. "The Wizenganot was far too kind…" He folded his legs, forcing Harry's apart and settled down between his mate's knees. "You need more discipline!"

He traced Harry's lips with his fingers, taking in the plumpness of the well kissed skin. Harry caught two of his fingers, pulling them into his mouth with his tongue. He lightly closed his teeth around the digits and sucked. The sensation and sight heightened Draco's breath as well. His blood heated and his groin ached.

Harry gasped when their erections met and released the slicked fingers. He bent his knees and used his feet to heave his hips upwards. Draco pushed, with out ceremony, both fingers up inside his mate's body. Harry began to pant, thrusting against the ropes he so easily could free himself from but didn't.

"Please… Draco… I need you…"

"Not as much as I need you," whispered Draco and bent forwards to place a row of kisses on Harry's belly. "Say you are mine."

"Yours," Harry growled, his knuckles white from holding on to the rope.

Draco replaced his fingers with the tip of his cock. He relished in the sensation of the stirring of the growing wings on his back and of the sound of his lover's whimpering. He pushed inside and gave an involuntary screech as the growth of his wings matched the speed in witch he was pushing. Harry began to fight his bond in earnest.

"Mine," Harry lifted himself upwards with the help of his legs. "Need you."

Draco moved with the rhythm trying to last, but the pleasure took control and he came in hard spurts. Again he screeched. Then he fell forwards, panting, to Harry's chest.

The bonds broke. Harry shot forwards and grabbed hold of Draco, turning him over and pressing his face to the mattress. The wings hit him in the face, but he did not seem to mind as he was growling with pleasure. Forcefully he pulled Draco's arse up and Draco felt a wand and word-less spell coolly lubricating him. Then he was filled by Harry. His wings fluttered as they desperately compensated for the magic flowing between them. Draco gasped and arched back, still weak from his release.

"Love you," Draco whispered as he felt the release inside him.

Harry bit down on his shoulder, claiming him the werewolf way.

Panting heavily they fell in a pile, tangled in limbs and feathers. Harry pulled Draco to him, embracing him – carful not to harm the tender wings. They kissed light, tired, kisses. Draco curled in to the warmth, nuzzling close to his mate. His Fucking Mate.

"Love you too, Pillow-stuffer," Harry sighed.


	3. Meet the family!

Chapter Three

"Do you remember the rules?" Draco asked nervously.

"Yes, dear," said Harry in a mocking voice.

"Drop that 'dear'-crap and pay attention," the veela scowled. "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Sorry, but you are such a nag. We only been together for two weeks, and already you sound like an old wife."

"Hey, I'm the closest thing to a wife you'll ever see, Dog-breath. Get used to it!"

"Yes, dear."

Harry smiled innocently at the death-glare he received from his mate. Slowly Draco opened the door to the conservatory where his parents were nesting.

He had thought it best to introduce Harry at the half-moon. This was the time of month when Harry was least werewolf and therefore not so likely to smell like a predator. Perhaps Draco was over-protective but better safe than sorry. He had felt the dangerous smells coming of Harry, especially during sex. They had not had sex for the last twelve hours because of this. Draco was not happy over this and he could feel Harry fidgeting. Holding on to Harry's hand, he walked towards the empty nest of old robes and sheets.

In his other hand he was holding a sack the size of a pillow-case. It was for feathers. The small soft feathers were good for potion ingredients and rituals. The bigger feathers, more rare, were perfect for enchanted quills. Draco would give them all to Severus who'd sort the different types of feathers out. At first he had felt guilty over selling parts of his parents as a source of income, but he had later concluded that if they knew what they were doing – they would be glad to be of use. A Malfoy should never be idle and would always work for the best of the family. If it was Lucius's and Narcissa's job to produce feathers, they'd do it.

A screech was heard as they approached. From behind the giant ferns a longhaired birdman stepped out. A beak where there should be a nose and mouth and wings on the back. He was naked, but his entire body, except for his genitals, was covered in white and light gray feathers. Draco had tried to teach his father to where some pants, a loincloth or something, but it always ended up as a part of the nest eventually. He had given up after a year. His mother was, blissfully, all covered by feathers. Draco glanced at Harry, to make sure the mutt had remembered the first rule: 'Don't stare at my father's bits!'

Harry had forgotten.

"It actually went quite good," said Harry sitting in Severus's room watching the man sort feathers. "They are really pretty, as birds go."

They were waiting for the first batch of Wolfsbane to finish and to test it so it compared correctly to Harry's physiognomy. It was better to find out if there were problems now than under the full moon. Harry leaned back in a quite comfortable armchair, with tint burns on the armrest. He held up his somewhat bruised wrist for Severus to see.

"Look, Narcissa even nibbled me. Draco says that was because she liked me."

"I'm so happy for you," drawled Severus holding up a long pen to the light.

"'Course, Lucius tried to bite me when she did."

Severus smirked.

"And I did not know Lucius was so… well endowed," Harry shifted.

Severus coughed.

"So why has the Wizengamot spared you the joyous task of sorting paper-clips today?"

"I found a bad Boggart-infestation in their basement," Harry shrugged. "Since it is at the Ministry, I'm not allowed to handle it. They have their own pest-control."

"In two words: Ronald Weasley."

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "That is why Caleb is here. Hermione is in court, defending Seamus Finnegan."

Caleb Weasley was busy in the corner looking though an illustrated copy of Beetle the Bard. His mother had dropped the toddler off at noon. Harrythought it had felt quite sad to move out of the Weasley home, but it was made up for by the amounts of babysitting he was obviously looking forward to. But on the other hand, he suddenly was co-owner of Malfoy Manor; it had to be a step up from living in his friends' spare bedroom. Also, now Caleb could get his own room when the newly discovered baby growing inside Hermione was born.

A house elf popped up beside him.

"Master Snout has visitor," said Missy, blushing a little.

Draco had taught the elves some colourful nicknames; this was one of the more kinder ones. Harry knew that his mate only tried to rile him up and had decided to ignore it. He had had his revenge when he made Kreacher ask Draco for a new feather-duster. Harry had been punished later in bed, but he was not particularly upset over that.

He shifted again; it was strange how fast one grew accustomed to regular sex. Draco had been called away soon after the meeting with his parents and there only had been time for a quick kiss.

"Who is it?" he asked with a sigh.

"Zambini lady. She wants babysitter."

"This house is getting infested," murmured Severus without looking up from his work.

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew that Severus really did not mind the children but the man was insistent and would not change in the nearest time-span.

Harry collected Caleb from the corner. Even if Severus would do nothing to harm the boy, there was a chance that Caleb could be learning some new swearwords or be dipped in some strange concoction in Harry's absence.

Now Draco had seen everything. So this was really a rabid Flobberworm. He looked again at the small disgusting thing. It _did_ produce more mucus than regular ones, he concluded.

"And this concerns me how?" he asked looking over at the Head of the Unspeakable Science Department.

"Well," Oliver Wood adjusted his white lab-robes. "You are the creature expert with intimate knowledge."

Draco muttered something rude. Since the _Prophet_ came out with the headline: '_Creature Catcher Charms Celestial Challenged Chosen_', his life was filled with puns. He usually answered these harassers by naming them a particular part of the female body that only held verbal usage for him, it also started with a 'c'.

"Someone is breading these special kinds Flobberworms," said Wood more seriously. "And the only reason anyone would do that is to brew something bad or to feed them to something even worse…"

"And I am supposed to find this something?"

"Yes."

"I see," Draco looked at the small creature again, really disgusting.

He should definitely hide some in Harry's sock-drawer.

"You won't let that man touch her?" Ginny bit her lip, still holding her daughter in a death-grip.

"Draco is at work."

"I meant that other man," she narrowed her eyes.

"Snape is out today," Harry assured her. "Look, I have Caleb here. They'll have fun."

"I really shouldn't you know," she turned her child over to Harry. "But Blaise is at the greenhouses, and George is ill and Percy is being a jerk…"

"Ginny," Harry sighed. "Go and have your little girly lunch with Luna. I'll take care of Cassie."

"You better," Ginny gave him 'the Look'.

"Say bye, bye, mommy!"

"Baba mommy!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as she finally left.

"Is the she-dragon gone?" Severus drawled behind him.

Harry turned to see the dark older man standing in the hallway holding a flowery teacup and a saucer. Cassie lit up as she saw him. Obviously she had enjoyed being part of a potion. Severus smirked and drank from his cup. Harry put Cassie down on the floor next to Caleb.

Caleb was not there.

"Where is the miniature Weasley then?" Severus took another sip of his tea.

Harry looked around. He could not see the boy anywhere.

"Cassie?" he felt something stir in his dormant paternal senses. "Do you know where Caleb is?"

"Kaje piti bidy," squeaked the child happily.

"Say that again…" Dread and absolute fear flowed though his body.

"Kaje. Piti. Bidy." Cassie spelled out, low on patience.

"Oh shit!"

Caleb was with the pretty birdies. Severus dropped his teacup with a crash.

"Shii!" imitated Cassie and laughed with delight as she was thrust in Severus's arms.

The Flobberworms had been found in a raid on an off-licence pet store. Most of the animals were relocated or were about to be so. As Draco entered the gloomy store he was greeted by a screech his mother could not match on a good day, or even a bad one. He looked on as an Auror rushed forwards and struck a Fwooper with a silencing spell. The chicken-sized bird shifted its fluffy beautiful plumage and stared sourly at the Auror.

"It's getting worse," complained the man when he caught sight of Draco. "Thank Merlin you are here."

Before Draco was able to protest, the man had shoved the bird at him. The downside of everyone thinking you are a Creature Catcher is that they throw creatures at you.

The Fwooper looked delighted, as far as a bird can look delighted; Draco knew the signs. With a sigh Draco placed the bird on his shoulder; it was only a baby and would grow to twice the size within a year.

"Hello, girl," said Draco, "You are going to be nice while I have a look around?"

The bird looked happily at him and snuggled his cheek with the top if her head.

"It thinks you are its mummy," laughed another Auror coming out from the back rooms.

"Birds of a feather…" mused the first.

Draco gave them a veela-hiss he saved only for people he thought were utter shit-heads. The Aurors looked scared. The Fwooper looked like she fell in love.

"Cissy, nice bird," cooed Harry holding up an apple. "Nice bir… Aaah!"

Lucius barely missed biting of his fingers.

Harry backed off to the far end of the conservatory, a safe distance but still close enough to see the boy in Narcissa's lap. Caleb seemed unharmed and was actually laughing at Harry's misfortune.

"Are you sure I can't just stun them?" asked Harry.

"That depends on what you think Draco would say when he gets home," said Severus leaving Cassie to a house elf and stepping inside.

Harry grimaced. Caleb really seemed fine were he was…

"Can't you do something?"

"Lucius won't let me near Cissa," Severus sounded thoughtful. "He is my friend, but if I touch his mate, he'll rip my throat out." He shrugged. "It's a male thing."

Harry did not know if he should be offended, so he glared.

"Hey, you jerked off your share of men too! Draco told me – for his potions."

"Idiot," Severus rolled his eyes. "It has nothing to do with sexuality, it has to do with who Lucius looks upon as a threat. You are just a chick in his eyes."

_Calling me chick, I'm thirty-one, old vulture, stupid birds, stupid babies, stupid Draco, no sex_…

"Stop upsetting them!" Severus hit Harry on the back of the head. "They can harm the child."

Harry looked over at the nest. Both veelas were hugged together in a defence position. Caleb was still happy, but looked confused.

"Control the wolf or get out," hissed Severus.

"Sorry," Harry took a couple of deep breaths. "I just get so frustrated…"

"Hi Harry!" called Caleb waving from the nest.

"Hi Caleb," Harry tried to look calm. "Can you come to me?"

"Don wanna," the boy held up a long feather. "Look!"

"Very pretty. You know Severus has lots of feathers in his room, you saw them..."

"He has also," Caleb pointed to Lucius, who was standing guard over his wife and her new found toy. "He has no pants."

O god, thought Harry, Ron will never forgive me for letting his son see Lucius Malfoy's dick.

"Please don't look at that, Caleb. It's rude!"

Draco had traced the Flobberworm-lead to a greenhouse in Surrey. He had found a notebook hidden behind some Puffskein-cages. It described the trial and error-scientific process of making the worms rabid from birth. There had also been some notes that indicated a known criminal and an approximate address.

He had Apparated there, still with the bird on his shoulder. Like he needed another pet; he had just gotten a dog. Draco smirked at the thought of Harry and felt a little uneasy that they'd not had sex since the morning before.

Draco was better in controlling himself now. The furious urge for Harry's magic and body had gone down to a light sizzle after the first week. But still, it was strange how quickly one could get used to regular sex. Taking his thoughts out of his trousers, he concentrated on his task at hand.

Determinedly he walked to the back of the greenhouse. He found a small open window and peaked in. There were signs of a potions-laboratory being dismantled. The perps had probably gotten word on the raid on the pet-store and were now moving house.

Hesitantly biting the side of his lower lip, Draco took the Fwooper from his shoulder and put her through the open window.

"Wait here, poppet," he whispered and took the silence-charm off the bird. "Dad-err… Draco will be back soon."

The bird cooked her head happily. Draco swore to himself; if he started calling himself 'daddy' to a bird, then there would be nothing to it but to buy Harry a Crup-puppy and start a happy family. He shuddered.

Going around the house to the front door, Draco got a hold of himself. He knocked soberly on the door. After a few seconds it was opened and revealed a tall fair-haired wizard.

"Creature Catcher," said Draco holding up his wand. "I believe you have an escaped bird in your green house."

"Shove off," the wizard sneered. "There's no bird here!"

Right on cue the Fwooper, losing her young patience over waiting for her new friend, gave a screech that foretold of the madness given to any person listening long enough to it.

"You were saying?" asked Draco, pushing passed the stunned man.

"Okay" said Harry, holding up his empty hands like he was holding a box between them. "Here is the plan… You -" he tilted the box toward Severus "- distract Lucius. I –" box tilting back "- approach Narcissa."

"And how are you going to get the child?" Severus folded his arms.

"Maybe I can give her some food…" he hesitated.

"It's a child, Potter. You don't give up a child for a snack!"

"Maybe… I got it!" he snapped his fingers. "Draco showed me some hatchlings in the Owlery just the other day. We can use one of those!"

Severus gave a non-committal shrug and a snort that Harry interpreted as 'worth a shot'. Harry nodded and ran off towards the top west floor were the owls were kept.

From there things got a little out of hand…

The elf that had been trusted with the care of Cassie had taken her to see the baby-owls and she was now officially in love with the tiny balls of down. She had been quite upset and showing a pure Weasley-temper at the thought of Harry taking one of the babies away from their mommy. She could only be calmed by being allowed to remove and carry the baby herself. Child-logic, thought Harry and sighed as he brought the girl, and her fluffy burden, back to the conservatory in his arms.

He ordered the elf to keep the child outside the doors and took the tiny bird from her hands. Severus was gently patting Lucius's arm about twenty meters away from the nest. At Harry's entry, Lucius stiffed and glared.

"You worry him," noted Severus, his voice was softer than Harry had ever heard before. "You won't get near Narcissa."

"Oh so _now_ I am a man?" snorted Harry, stepping back.

Severus shrugged and begun to scratch behind Lucius ear, the birdman tilted to the touch. Harry bit his lip. So he could not go to the nest. The house elves were too scared of their former masters. His eyes fell on his only choice.

"Cassie, sugar?" Harry went down to his knees, cradling the owl in his hand. "Come here"

The small girl, with her adorable toffee-coloured face, black eyes and red locks, smiled at him expectantly. She stepped forward into the room. Harry really, really did not want to do this. Ginny would have his balls, and then give them to Severus for potions.

"Do you see that bird lady with Caleb?"

"Piti!" she mused.

"Yes, very pretty," Harry held out the little owl to the child. "She is the baby's new mommy. Can you give the baby to her?"

Cassie looked very serious, beyond her two years, and nodded. Very carefully she took the hatchling from Harry's hand and ran over to the nest.

"Kaje!" she called to her cousin, hurling forwards. "Lookit!"

Caleb raised his head from his examination of Cissa's soft belly feathers. He looked at the tiny bird and giggled. Cassie stopped by the edge of the nest, too short to get up with the baby-bird in her hands.

"Caleb!" called Harry and eased a bit closer. "Take the baby and give it to the lady."

"Cas'anda wanna!" squeaked Cassie.

The sound of her distressed voice alerted Narcissa. The next thing Harry knew, she had lifted the girl up into her nest. Happily the child turned the fluffy ball of soft feathers over to Narcissa.

Harry held his breath as the veela began to coo at the baby owl.

"Caleb," his voice was low as he tried to get a little closer. "Can you take Cassie back to me, please?"

"Nooo!" Cassie hugged Narcissa's leg. "Wanna tay!"

"Please Cassie, let Caleb take you back!"

"No pant," said Cassie.

"I know," giggled Caleb, stroking the baby owl with his thumb. "Don't look. Is rude."

"Your planning skills astound me, Potter," smirked Severus still rubbing a cooing Lucius's ear.

"Shut up," Harry pouted.

Draco would be this darling bird's daddy any day. She had single-handedly (wingedly?) defeated the fair wizard's accomplice. The man had tried to fire a quite damaging spell at Draco's back; The Fwooper had flown to perch at the man's shoulder, then screamed it's little heart out, bless her. Draco's attacker had instantly gone temporarily insane and fired the spell at his partner instead.

"I think I call you Siren," said Draco scratching the bird's fluffy feathers. "Good girl."

As he searched though the rest of the greenhouse he found enough illegal potions to put the men away for a very long time. He was also quite satisfied when he found a carton of rabid Flobberworms, obviously packed for potions use. Apparently, the mucus was a good basis for non-Ministry-approved cheering potions. Draco doubted people dinking that potion would really be cheered if they knew what was in it.

"Draco!" cooed Harry and fell in his mate's surprised arms, greeting him with a soft kiss.

For a moment Harry was distracted by the beautiful bird on Draco's shoulder. The creature stared suspiciously at him. So did Draco. Harry put on his most charming smile, the one he saved for old ladies with a Wizengamot-seat in a high-court case.

"How was your day, love?"

"Got some new pets," said Draco dryly. "What have you done?"

"Done?" Harry battered his eyelashes.

"You killed Severus, didn't you?"

"I would never…!" Harry blinked. "Can I…?"

"No."

"Fine." He shrugged, adjusting Draco's immaculate collar.

"Spill it, Potter."

"Minor snag. With you parents…"

"You killed my parents?"

"No! Caleb…"

"You killed Caleb?"

"Draco!" Harry looked outrageous. "Don't even joke about that!"

As they were talking, Draco was moving to the conservatory. Harry had nothing to do but follow.

"You should really let me explain…!" Harry called before Draco opened the doors.

His mother was sitting in the middle of the nest. She was having a staring-contest an full-sized Eagle owl. Between them was a minor nest with three fluffy owl-chics. On the other side of Narcissa lay the Weasley-spawn quietly sleeping. A bit further of sat Severus, he was running a comb though Lucius's long hair, taking loose strands and putting them is his pocket for future use.

"Explain…" said Draco.

"She took Caleb," said Harry quickly. "I tried to exchange Caleb for a owl-baby," Harry babbled. "But then she took Cassie, and then I thought I'd get another bird. Then she took that one too. Then Severus thought I should do it again…"

"I was just testing his stupidity," intervened Severus with a snort.

"Then," Harry bit his lip. "Then the mother owl became quite upset and wanted her babies back. Now Narcissa won't release anybody."

"Not even for a snack?" Draco looked down on the assortments of fruits on the floor and kicked a red apple so that it rolled towards the banana trees.

"Please? Dear?" Harry did a little puppy whining sound.

"Don't torture me with that noise when we have not had sex since yesterday morning," growled Draco. "Don't need to be aroused when I'm saving children."

Harry stepped back and let Draco do his thing. Draco's thing was to stride right up to the big nest and to take up the three small hatchlings. Then he waved the big Owl-mother away with a firm shove. Taking the strange bird off his shoulder, he gave a whistle. A trembling house elf popped up and was given the owl-nest.

"Put them back," said Draco as he was handing over the new bird to Narcissa, who began to sing a thrill.

At the same time that elf Disapparated and the mother owl flew away, Draco turned to the two children. Carefully, without waking them he lifted them out of the nest and retuned to Harry.

"And that is how you do it," smirked Draco.

"Have I told you I love you?" asked Harry with a smile.

"Have I told you I hate you?" asked Harry with a frown.

"Many times, love," mused Draco cooing over the seven Crup-puppies currently biting Harry's trousers to shreds. "Let's call the fat one Harry!"


	4. What is love?

Chapter Four

"We are what?" asked Harry.

He was busy feeding his Crup-puppies. All of them; why Draco had chosen to get him seven of the little terrors he'd never know. Fourteen tales were wagging and fourteen sweet terrier eyes were pleading for the levitated bowls. At least he had neutered the three males (though it made him shiver), so there would not be any more puppies in the near future.

"Bonding," Draco shrugged his post-orgasmic veela wings to emphasise his point. "You are going to make an honest man out of me."

Harry snorted and put down the bowls on the dining room floor.

"You have been spending too mush time with that Fwooper of yours," he said. "You have gone completely round the bend."

"Fwooper-calls are not maddening to veelas," snorted Draco. "And we are getting bonded."

"Twenty days, birdbrain! We have been together for twenty days!"

"A decent time for any arranged marriage," Draco held his head high. "Father had only met mother three times before their bonding."

"Pureblood bigotry," murmured Harry, finally settling down to some breakfast for his own. "Why do you want to get bonded anyway?"

"Maybe cause I love you, dog-breath?" Draco's tone was mocking.

"Gee, that warms my heart, quill-holder."

"Eat your damn porridge."

Harry huffed and disposed a quarter of the sugar bowl over his food. Draco rolled his eyes disapprovingly and returned to his grain cheese-scones.

"Next Saturday, eleven o' clock, back garden gazebo, wear a black dress robe."

Harry chewed slowly while he counted the days.

"That is the night of the full moon. Are you mad?"

"I want you at your power peak on our wedding-night." Draco looked down at the Crups running around the room wrestling and growling. "Very strong magic, you know."

"Wait!" Harry put down his spoon. "Why do you need very strong magic?"

"Because Cedric is dead, you oaf!"

"Is… is us mating not enough for you?" He actually felt worried.

"Severus thinks we should make sure," Draco winced. "Since I have so many people depending on me. And I'll be thirty-two next month. This is the longest any veela have ever lived without a destined mate. If… if I'm… If I die, you will have everything."

"You are not dying, guano-head," growled Harry. "We are getting bonded."

"Well, thank you, dear," Draco sipped on his teacup like nothing had happened.

"It's a little sudden," said Ron sitting on the floor next to Harry. "I don't know what to say."

They were in the basement archives of the Wizengamot. Harry was sorting out a big box containing case files over witches pretending to be Muggles claiming to be witches. According to the workload, this happened quite often.

"I'm not proposing to you," snorted Harry. "I'm just asking you to be my Groomsman."

"It is a lot to think about, mate," insisted Ron. "For instance, if you were… not available, _I_ have to bond with the git."

"You are already bonded to Herminone!"

"Does not matter to this kind of magic," Ron pointed out.

"Well, I am going to be available," snorted Harry. "Since it is the first time with the new Wolfsbane, I'm going to be chained up in the dungeons all night."

"It brings a whole new meaning to the expression 'ball and chain'," the redhead mused. "And of course I'll be your Groomsman; I was only kidding before."

"Thank you."

Harry leafed though a file about a witch who had convinced five Muggle women to join her coven and then continued to use all of them for sexual favours in the name of magic. There were pictures; Harry felt sick. Ron, looking over, perked up.

"So…" Ron smiled. "Who is going to be Draco's Groomsman?"

"Severus, I guess…" said Harry placing the file in the pile for sexual crimes, the largest one.

"Yuck!"

The realisation that he had to bond with Snape if Draco stood him up hit Harry. He grimaced. Draco would not stand him up… except if Draco died… That would not happen! Harry would do hisdamnedest to keep his mate alive for their bonding. If that meant double the amount of sex, then he just had to bare it.

Draco was not happy. He was assigned to desk duty for the third day in the row. Apparently, it was not _appropriate_ to be in the field with giant fucking wings on his back. He could have stayed at home and waited for them to disappear, but Harry was working from home today. For a man who preferred to bottom, Harry was extremely dominant. Draco did not know what had brought on this sudden sex-craze. It could surely not be the bonding; Harry had not been interested in any of the preparations. In fact, Harry had used sex as a distraction every time Draco had even mentioned the b-word. Thereof the permanent wings.

His work mates teased him, even though in a friendly way, about the wings and their implications. He answered back hinting that they only were jealous of his healthy sex life. Draco loved his sex life – he could have lived without the wings though. Harry was doing this on purpose, Draco just knew it.

He sighed over the paperwork that covered his desk. Frowning, he reached back and plucked one of the prettiest pens off his back. Wincing a little at the pain, he continued to craft the feather to a quill with his wand. At least he had the nicest writing material in the office, which was something.

Hermione pushed over another parchment needing Harry's approval and signature. This was, _again_, about her everlasting struggle for the rights of House elves. There was no convincing her that the House elves were very happy as they were; she was dead set on dragging them kicking and screaming toward freedom. Her latest mission was the Malfoy elves, now that she had access to them. That was why there was no tea served this afternoon; all the little crea… _Beings_ were hiding.

"I'm hungry," said Harry, signing his name (committing to give free any elf who asked for it) with a quill made from one of his future father-in-law's pens. "How 'bout you?"

"I could kill for some pickles and chocolate sauce," said the pregnant woman and almost put Harry right out of the thought of food. "Oh, do you have any of that cheese of Abe's left?"

"Let's go check," Harry rose from his seat. "Severus gave most of it to Draco's parents, but Aberforth said he'd send some over for the Bonding-reception."

"Would not want to take food from your reception," said Hermione, eagerly following him out the room. "But we should definably test it so it is alright to serve. I'm sure Draco would want to keep everything to standard."

Harry agreed with a smile; he'd rather eat goat-cheese than pickles and chocolate any day.

"Harry, Stephen, Cuelo, Jinx, Buttons, Cheese and Zephyrinos!" Harry called as they reached the kitchen. "Dinner!"

"'Cheese'?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Your son named her."

"Oh what a lovely name!" she cooed down at the invading puppies.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Cassie wanted to name that one 'Butt' but we convinced her to change it to Buttons."

Walking over to the food cupboards he noticed the total lack of elves in their otherwise favourite room. He smirked. Hermione was on her knees by the pups and did not seem to notice.

"Draa_ayyy_co…"

Shit! Draco looked around for an escape route. His wings had gone down at lunchtime and he had been able to do some real work, interviewing victims of an un-licensed healer at St. Mungos. He was in the bedroom and had been looking forward to a short nap before a light evening supper. No such luck.

Suddenly there were hands on his hips, sliding up under his shirt. His veela-senses took over and he knew he was lost to the touch. Draco fumbled around to face his mate-would be-husband. Grabbing hold of the top button of Harry's shirt he continued his way down, popping the deliciously fury chest free. Fingers, lips and tongues mixed together in a furious blur. Harry moaned against him and jerked his hips.

Shoes were kicked off and thrown against the wall. Before Draco knew what happened there was only underwear between them.

"You are driving me insane," he gasped, and added for good measure: "Horn-dog."

Harry just growled and pushed his hands down the back of Draco's remaining garment and squeezed what was underneath. It was almost more than his senses could handle, as he drank in the hot magic streaming from their closeness. Harry's hand slid to the front of his trousers.

"Bed," the werewolf grunted.

"To far away," Draco shoved Harry's back into the doorframe.

Harry grunted and gasped when Draco's hands pulled down their underwear. It took some kicking to get rid of the irritating things, but it was over fast enough. Their breathing was harsh in each other's ears. Desperate for it now, Draco whispered a spell to slick Harry up. His mate shivered at the cold tingling feeling. He only needed to massage Harry's pucker lightly, since they had been doing this a lot lately and Harry liked it that way. The gentle touch was teasing.

"Come on," Harry breathed irregularly, clawing Draco's back.

"Want it?"

Harry cried out something non-vocal, which Draco took for consent.

"Arms around my neck," he rasped as Harry complied. "Hold on."

He slid his hand down Harry's thigh stopping at the knee. Harry dislodged himself from a kiss and looked at him, a question in his eyes. Draco nodded and caught those succulent lips again. Pining Harry to the wall, he lifted Harry's knee to his hip. Well secured there, Harry lifted his other knee on his own accord. Draco shifted a little with his hold and stance so that he was positioned with his cock under Harry's buttocks. Slowly and with just a little resistance he slid inside. Harry grimaced and tightened his hold with his legs around Draco's waist.

Lifting and dropping Harry over him, Draco could feel those insipid wings grow out of his back again; accommodating that life-giving magic that Draco's body could not hold for it self. A sudden flighty thought flickered though his mind at this. Later, he thought and began to move seriously.

"More," panted Harry as Draco hit the sweet spot. "Close…I-"

He arched his back against the wall, clenching around Draco, drawing orgasms out of them both.

"I need to sit down," breathed Draco as his knees gave up and they slid down to the floor.

Harry giggled, something Draco had never heard before from a fully grown man.

"That was a first," smiled Harry. "I've never done it like that before."

"You have not lived," snorted Draco.

They sat opposite each other, breathing, looking at the half-hard cocks and cooling semen between them. Draco grimaced and rustled his wings.

"You don't have to do this, you know."

"What?" Harry stroked his abs absentmindedly; the sound of the hair rasping against his fingers was very distracting.

"I'm not sick, or anything," Draco tried to ignore his re-waking libido to get his point across. "That is not why we are bonding. It is just a precaution."

"I'd rather be safe than sorry," said Harry with a shrug and shuddered. "Ron told me I had to bond with Severus if you were not there. I know he's hot is some kind of dark scary way, but I prefer blonds."

"Can't really blame you there," smirked Draco and sighed. "Fine, I'll let you shag me then. Now is a good time as any…"

He had no chance to say more before Harry was on him.

"Do we have to?" whined Harry. "Again?"

"Shut up and kiss me," growled Draco. "Let's get this over with."

Sighing and with obvious discomfort Harry locked his chafed and swollen lips to Draco's once more.

"It's supposed to be an 'Angel's Kiss'," harrumphed Severus. "Not a drool-exchange!"

"You are not setting the mood!" complained Harry.

"Let's take a break," sighed Draco, pushing away from Harry. "I have to go look in on mother anyway; she's been looking a little down lately."

"Hurry back," Severus looked over the cauldron at the fireplace. "I'm not devoting my entire evening to your bonding-potion."

"What's the matter?" asked Harry when Draco had left. "Got a hot date?"

"Concentrate on producing an "Angel's Kiss' and leave my personal life out of this."

Harry gasped, his jaw dropping.

"You have a hot date!"

"Not 'hot' per se," grunted Severus. "Give me the Fragum-mouse and shut up."

"Why can't you say 'crunched strawberries' like a normal person?"

"Because I'm trying to keep the intelligence level in this household up to some standard." Severus snorted. "Now sit down and think romantic thoughts of your indented, so we can get this out of the way."

Harry did not know if he was insulted by the jibe at his intelligence or just stunned that the older man actually had a social life. He settled for both and sat down in Draco's favourite chair. Severus continued to de-stone a bowl of cherries,placing the stones in a jar for later and the pulp in the cauldron.

"Romantic thoughts…" he muttered, trying to think of his romantic moments with Draco.

During the twenty-five days they'd been together, there had been more sex than romance. They did not even cuddle afterwards. They had never given each other gifts, except for the puppies – but that was not romantic. One puppy was romantic, even two; seven was a pain in the arse.

Maybe not romance then, Harry leered. Love? Was there love? They had said the words often enough in passion or right after. Did Harry love Draco? He thought again. There was love and there was love. He certainly cared for his mate. He was not wanting sexually. He enjoyed the banter and crude insults. He was very content with where he was. Maybe he did love Draco. It was not the thunder-and-lightning kind of love, but it was a love built on trust and understanding. Harry smiled, now there was a romantic thought!

Draco came back in ten minutes. Harry actually found himself lighting up at the sight of him; Draco narrowed his eyes.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Harry stood up. "How's your mother?"

"Little feverish," he still looked suspiciously at him. "She just needs some rest. Honestly, why are you looking at me like that?"

"You are such a pretty bird, dear," shrugged Harry.

"Cut the 'dear'-crap, Dog-bollocks"

"Gentlemen!" Severus raised his voice. "If you don't mind?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come on then," he tucked Draco to him, concentrating on the thought he had earlier.

This kiss was better and he let himself relax into it. Harry felt Draco's approval as the blonde's hands suddenly were caressing his back. Tongues were meeting, noses rubbing and…

"Stop!"

A little bit disoriented Harry turned to Severus. The older man looked irritated.

"That is not an angelic kiss; that is foreplay!" Severus scolded. "But it'll have to do, open up."

Harry, feeling more that a bit flushed, opened his mouth and let Severus wipe his lips and tongue with a piece of cotton. Draco did the same with a wicked grin on his face.

They waited while Severus dropped the cotton with the kiss in a beaker of spring-water, corked it and shook it. Filtering away the cotton, he then continued to pour the water into the cauldron. The fluid turned a dark red wine-colour. Draco looked very pleased and Harry guessed that he should be too.

"There you go, gentlemen," Severus actually looked proud over his work. "Your Summer-wine."

"Ya know," slurred Ron Weasley, arm around Draco's shoulders. "I didn thin H_aaaarr_y's bach… bacula… baclar… bactular-or party was goin' to be like this!"

"Neither did he, I think," smirked Draco.

He rose his fire whisky glass to cheer the pacing wolf in the iron barred dungeon cell. There were about twenty people sitting outside the bars, in transfigured sofas, drinking and talking.

"Aah, he ich sho cute!" cooed Seamus Finnegan. "Can pet him?"

"If you don't mind loosing your hand," Draco emptied his glass.

"Hesch no danger…hic…us," snarled Ron. "Wi' Schnapps potion."

"No but I am," Draco filled his glass. "Hands of my fiancée."

Draco was nearly as drunk as Ron, but a Malfoy never slurs. He looked over at the wolf, sitting on its hind legs, head a little askew. It _was_ a damned cute animal. It's a werewolf, he corrected himself, and it'll rip your throat out and won't even stop to burp. Still, it was his Harry under that fur. _His_ Harry. Draco blushed a little under the admission.

He had been a little disappointed that they had not been able to produce a real 'Angel's Kiss' for the bonding potion, but then again his and Harry's relationship was special. Hating each other in their teens, eying each other suspiciously in their twenties, now in their thirties they were supposed to be lovers by mutual agreement. Maybe when they reached their forties they'd have it figured out. Draco smiled at the werewolf, he would not mind waiting.

He looked over at the 'sober crowd' of guests. Hermione that was pregnant, Severus who was straight edge and Luna Lovegood who was loopy enough without alcohol thrown into the mix. The threecongregated over tonics and juice. Lovegood had puppy Stephen in her lap and was stroking his smooth belly. Draco raised an eyebrow. Looking down at his feet he saw Small Harry and Buttons sitting by his feet staring adoringly up at him, or rather at the cracker he was holding in his hand.

"Aah, pup pup pup!" Finnegan was giving Cuelo Eskimo-kisses.

All the young Crups seemed to have found their way down into the dungeons. Zephyrinos, clearly the most brave, stood on the snack table, licking bean-dip for his tiny life. Jinx looked like she was about to follow her brother.

"Lookit!" Ron held up Cheese with one big hand, his other busy with a bottle. "Tiny! Wanna see daddy?"

"RON!" several of the guests roared at once.

But they were too late; the redhead was already sticking his whole arm, puppy and all, though the bars of Harry's cell. For an frozen moment everything stood still.

"Wha'?" Ron looked confused. "Wa'd I do?"

A small realisation came to him as Harry grabbed Cheese from his hand with sharp teeth. At least ten wands were raised in instance, Draco's leading the pack. A collective breath was held – Harry licked the puppy's face – and exhaled.

"Thank Merlin for that," sighed Draco putting his wand away. "He has enough dog-breath already.

The werewolf glared at him.

Each puppy wore a very pink bow around its neck, even the three males. They were also spelled stuck with their little forked tails to the grass. At the sight of Harry they began to whine, trying to jump on him but unable to move. Harry looked down at the small crying boy who was holding his hand.

"It's all right, Caleb," he said, dropping down to his knees and ruining his clean black dress robes. "I'll help them."

"I did not mean too," sniffed the child. "Sorry."

"No problem," Harry did not even need to use his wand to un-stick Jinx's rump from the ground. "It's just a little wild magic;it happens to all wizards sometimes."

Caleb dried his eyes with his small hands while Harry freed the pups.

"You should have let them be," the voice of Draco Malfoy said. "At least until after the ceremony."

"That is just cruel," Harry took an offered hand to get to his feet. "You want to torture puppies on our bonding? What is that? Some kind of minion-to-the-Dark-Malfoy-family-tradition?"

"No," smirked Draco. "But I can sacrifice a goat for you if you want tradition."

"Don't say that so Aberforth can hear you," Harry looked around for the old man, who'd actually had arrived with a goat on a leash. "Anyway, I've been planning a little sacrifice of my own tonight."

"Placing your seed at the altar of the Bird?"

"That is just disgusting."

Fingers braided together, Harry and Draco held the challis between them. They had exchanged vows that had joined them in magic. Now the Wizard of Peace was uncorking the bottle of Summer-wine. The beautiful red liquid was poured in the challis, filling the air with scents of strawberries and cherries. It was time for the personal vows.

"Harry," said Draco lifting the challis to Harry's lips. "I don't mind waiting for love with you."

Harry drank of the sweet wine, his eyes never leaving Draco's.

"Draco," he said moving the challis to Draco. "I trust and understand you."

Draco emptied the drink.

Strange vows that made little sense to the gathered guests, but were perfect for the bonders.

And to Severus Snape, who would deny until his death that Ron Weasley had seen him blow his nose after the ceremony.


	5. The Surprise

Chapter 5

Harry Potter was thirty-one years old. He had been the Boy Who Lived for thirty years. It was thirteen years since he defeated Voldemort. He had been a werewolf for over a decade. It was eight years since he started practicing Magical Juridical Law. For six years he had been openly homosexual. He had been a co-owner of a law firm for five years. He had dabbled in lobbying for three years. He had been sorting the Wizengamot's archives for a month. His relationship with Draco was on its thirty-sixth day, his life as a bonded man was on its fifth. It was about half an hour ago he'd seen Severus Snape have sex with Luna Lovegood in the fifth largest living room of Malfoy manor.

It has been a good life, Harry thought as he stared into the heat of the fire in the kitchen hearth – trying to burn out the vision of Severus's bare arse, I can die now. Please let me die now.

"Master Doggy, sir?"

"Yes, Skorpan?" sighed Harry turning to the worried House elf.

"Mistress is sick," squeaked the elf while pulling hard on his ears. "Skorpan is too scared to see her."

"Where is Draco?" Harry got to his feet.

"Master Draco is at the greenhouse with Mr Zambini. Skorpan would not disturb Master Snape."

Harry winced. He would not want to disturb Master Snape either. With a sigh Harry followed the elf to the conservatory that held Draco's parents. His seven Crup-puppies were following him like…well, like puppies.

The little creatures usually raised their havoc close to Harry. At this age it was common to remove the forked tails from the Crups, but Harry thought that was just cruel. He just had to keep his pack of tag-a-longs away from Muggles. Draco had suggested that they could train the Crups to chase away unwanted guests, like Hufflepuffs for instance. Harry doubted that it was possible to teach his pets to distinguish between different houses. But he had taught Jinx to sit on command. One down, six to go…

It was at the conservatory, after he had closed the door on the whining puppies, that Harry began to suspect something was really wrong with Narcissa. Lucius let him all the way up to the edge of the nest before he was stopped with a hiss.

The two were sitting in the nest. Narcissa in Lucius's lap, her head on his shoulder and his arms protectively around her. Her feathers looked a bit dull and the line of skin visible around her beak was a little greenish. Her eyes were closed. Siren the Fwooper was perched on her knee, looking sad.

"Cissy?" Harry got down to his knees beside the nest to make himself less threatening. "Pretty bird? Can you look at me?"

Narcissa's eyelids fluttered and the little squawk she produced was miserable. Lucius held her closer and cooed. Harry winced again. He knew what he had to do next, but it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"She did it again," noted Draco with a sigh.

"Cassandra!" yelled Blaise. "Put your clothes back on!"

The little naked girl ran away from her father, screaming with laughter. Draco rolled his eyes as Blaise took off after her. He was glad he did not have children, just a lot of pets. He sighed. Two birds for parents, a wolf for a mate, a young Fwooper that had somehow become his pseudo-sister and seven Crups that raised hell. This was not a home; this was a zoo. And now there was a naked two-year-old running around his greenhouse.

"Cassandra, daddy is getting angry!" threatened Blaise to no avail.

Draco returned to the flower bed were Blaise grew Bell-flowers for Severus's potions. A little fairy was walking around the plants, shining her light, patting the flowers tenderly with fairy dust. Bell-flowers always grew better if they had a guardian. She smiled up at him. Draco smiled back.

"You are very pretty," he said, stoking the fairy's vain ego. "Very pretty indeed."

The fairy shone her light brighter and twirled her white hair. Draco smiled; give a fairy a compliment and it'll be in your service for life. Simple creatures. He praised her once more before he moved on to the next flower bed.

He prided himself on having kept up his mother's garden, even improving it. Taking on Blaise as a grounds-keeper was another thing to be proud of. Not just that he provided his old friend with a job after Azkaban, but also because he had seen the man grow with his work. How his friend had ended up with Ginny Weasley of all people had always been a mystery to Draco. Apparently, Ginny had defended Blasie from a couple of bullies in Diagon Ally, from there they just had fallen into bed, got a happy marriage and a pretty daughter.

Blaise returned with said daughter on his arm; she was now wearing her dress again.

"You better watch that in a few years," said Draco.

"Like you have never run naked…"

"I told you to never mention my twenty-first birthday again!"

"Maybe I should tell Harry what you did later that evening…"

"Do that and Cassie will be an only child."

The dark man snickered and kissed his daughters red locks. Cassie was too fascinated by the Bell-flower fairy to notice.

Harry paced in front of the fifth living room as if it was the Room of Requirement and wished that Severus had his trousers on. When he could not stall any longer he knocked on the door. There were some muffled sounds.

"Yes?" barked Severus's voice.

"I need to talk to Luna," Harry said to the door.

"And what makes you think she is here?"

Before Harry had a chance to answer the door opened and Luna looked out. Her big blue eyes were bright and her blond hair ruffled. There was a sour grunting noise from behind her as Severus was attacked by seven happy Crups running into the room.

"Hi Harry!" Luna said, patting down her frilly orange skirt. "What is it?"

"I need a Creature Healer."

"Are you sick?" asked Luna reaching out and grabbing hold of his nose.

"No, it is Narcissa," Harry shook himself loose.

At this Severus came up to the door, looking very Dark and… flushed. Harry blushed and took Luna's wrist to lead her to the conservatory.

"Why does Narcissa need a Creature Healer?" Luna followed and widened her eyes. "Has she been attacked by Dokdoks? They are very nasty this time of year."

"Narcissa is a bird," said Harry.

"Potter!" Severus scolded. "You should ask Draco before you tell secrets like that."

"Is it a secret that Draco has named a bird after his mother?" Luna was still smiling. "It is a very pretty name. I named a spider Viola once; she was nice."

Inside the conservatory Luna was quiet for ten seconds – Harry and Snape exchanged worried looks – then she broke out in a happy laugh.

"Oh what a cute Fwooper!" she turned to Harry. "They are very good for your health you know. My mother had one while she was pregnant with me."

That explained a lot, thought Harry to himself. Luna walked up to the nest like she had done so all her life.

"Careful, they can bite," warned Harry.

But the warning seemed to be in vain. Luna had already climbed into the nest and was hunching down examining Narcissa with her wand. Lucius's eyes were narrowed and suspicious but he let her move freely.

"Soo," Harry leaned his weight on the heals of his shoes. "You and Luna?"

"None of your business," sneered Severus.

"How did this come about?"

"If you must know," the older man had his eyes fixed on the goings on in the veela nest. "My cat was injured."

"You have a cat?"

"For potion ingredients," the answer was too airy and light to be the whole truth.

"I think it is nice that you have a pet," smiled Harry. He thought for a few moments as Luna made some more diagnostics. "I thought you were gay?"

"Not that it is _still_ any of your business; but I don't feel the need to confine myself to any sexual fold." Severus voice was a-matter-of-fact and proud. "Now, as far as I am concerned, this conversation never happened."

"Right," Harry's mind boggled. "Whatever you say…"

They stood quiet as Luna finished her examination. Harry could hear her whisper soothing words and the veelas cooing.

"That was just lovely," Luna rose to her feet and put away her wand. "Narcissa is going to have a baby, isn't that cute?" she smiled.

There was a thump behind Harry. As he tuned around he saw Draco sitting on the floor, looking positively shocked.

His mother pregnant... She was fifty-two for Merlin's sake! And a bird!

"Birdy?"

The sound of the only real affectionate name Harry had for him woke Draco from his stupor. He noticed that Harry held his hand and he tightened his own grip. He focused his eyes on Lovegood.

"Is it… is it going to be… like them?"

Lovegood wrinkled her nose, thinking. She turned to look back at the nest and then turned back to him.

"I don't know," she said with a sympathetic smile. "But I don't know what they are in the first place." She shrugged.

Severus stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'll fill you in on the details," he said. "Let's go to my rooms."

"Okay. See you Draco. See you Harry."

Draco watched as Severus almost dragged Lovegood from the room. He looked at Harry.

"You don't want to know," his husband said. "Let's take one shock at the time."

Draco nodded, looking over to his parents. They were looking at him curiously. Harry helped him to his feet.

"I thought mother was looking a little under the weather," said Draco brushing off, taking a step away from Harry. "But I thought it was perhaps early menopause or something. It's really hard to tell human-, veela- and bird-sickness apart."

"You should have asked Luna earlier."

"I was building up to it…" Draco frowned.

"Soo…" Harry leaned back on his heals. "Are we waiting for a baby or an egg?"

Draco just stared.

"Fuck."

Harry was sitting in his usual chair in the Wizengamot basement archives sorting out old cases of divorces that had resulted in magical calamities. From time to time he stopped, reading though an interesting text or looking at a picture. There was a wizard who had made radishes grow on his ex-wife's head. Another wizard had turned his wife's mother into a parrot. A witch had actually spelled off a certain part on her ex-husbands anatomy; Harry winced and shifted in his seat.

"You free for lunch?"

The voice was Draco's. Harry looked up; this was the first time Draco had visited him in the archives.

"What brings you down here?" he asked.

"Lunch?" Draco sighed. "I'm so nervous I could moult. Lovegood called in an expert to examine mother."

"What kind of expert?" Harry rose to get his robes, leaving the files on the table.

"A veela midwife," the blond rolled his eyes.

"Why is that so nervous? Do you suspect some complications with the baby?"

"No," Draco took his arm, something he never did. "I'm just worried what she will say about the living arrangements. I _am_ keeping mother and father away from their… our own kind. What will I do if the veelas want to take them away from me?"

"They can't do that," Harry opened the door to the lift, stepping inside with Draco. "They are your parents, if you want them with you – that is your choice. Besides…" he quieted.

"Besides…?"

"Legally, your parents are no more than animals, pets… I'm sorry, I…"

"No," Draco sighed again. "I know what you mean. But the child, will it be like them?"

"I don't know, Birdy. I don't know."

"You know, mutt," panted Draco, adjusting his wings so that they did not fold so uncomfortably against the headboard. "Lunch usually includes the intake of food."

"I'm full, thanks." Harry clenched his muscles around Draco's arousal to emphasise his point.

Draco gasped and dug his fingers deeper into his partner's hips, leaving marks for days to come. He had been Apparated directly from the Ministry to their bed, and lunch hour was almost over. He was going to be stuck at his desk for the rest of the day with wings on his back. Thanks to his healthy sex-life his paperwork never looked better.

"What are you doing?" breathed Harry, slowing down his pace with a curious, doglike, tilt of his head. "Just because you sprout wings does not mean you are allowed to fly away, you know. Am I boring you?"

"Of course you are boring me," sneered Draco sarcastically, leaning forward to make the opposite statement with his tongue to Harry's collarbone. "No, you stupid… guh… flea-ridden…mmm… Please, I just want to… last a little longer this time…"

"I saw Severus have sex with Luna."

Draco stared, unmoving, mouth open.

"Too much?" laughed Harry, clenching again. "You feel fine, though. Very fine."

"I don't know if I should be turned on or disgusted." – He felt both.

"Mmm," Harry begun to move in earnest again. "Saw his bare arse and everything…"

"Everything?" gasped Draco tilting his head back, strangely even more aroused.

"Well, not… _everything_, but it was enough… Luna seemed to be enjoying him though."

Draco came, hard. The waves of ecstasy started in his toes and finished at the end of his feathered wings.

"You slut," snickered Harry, following him into orgasm.

Draco pulled his mate down, claiming his mouth, swallowing the satisfying cries of lust.

"Coming to the thought of another man," panted Harry, when he was released. "I should be insulted. Or was it the thought of Luna that did it?" He leaned close and whispered to Draco's ear, "Do you want to watch them?"

"Shut up, fur ball" Draco felt mortified, rubbing his face. "You're the pervert here!"

"You know…" said Harry in an even more teasing voice. "I touched myself when I saw them…"

An obvious lie, but Draco didn't care; he was hard again and Harry was more than willing to accommodate him.

He did not make it back to the office that day.

The midwife, Keela, was a tall slender woman in her fifties; she was so pale that Draco looked tanned. She wore a healer-green wraparound dress that reached her knees. Narcissa liked her immediately and cooed happily at her touch. Lucius was calm as well.

Harry was standing a distance from the nest with Severus and Draco. He was a little uncomfortable standing next to the tall dark man. He was neither angry nor jealous, just embarrassed. Severus raised an eyebrow at him and Harry quickly Occluded his mind. Not that he thought that it was needed, but just to be safe.

Neither he nor Draco wanted or needed another partner, but Harry had nothing against fantasies. Especially not when they could give him such satisfying sex so early in the moon-cycle. He would probably get more possessive closer to the full moon, but that was only normal. Harry gave Draco an encouraging squeeze of his hand. The veela smiled, even if he did not look away from Keela and Luna whispering over his mother.

The two women were finally finished and returned. Keela looked sad but gave Draco a kind smile.

"You have taken good care of them," she said. "They are both in excellent health."

"Thank you," Draco looked relived.

"It's a baby, not an egg," she continued. "Eggs are uncommon anyway, about one in ten."

"What about…" Harry cleared his throat. "…you know?"

"That is what I need to talk to you about," Keela looked over to the nest, even sadder. "The baby is healthy and human. It's going to be like you, Draco." She glanced at his wings.

The tension that had clenched Draco's body seemed to pour of him. He took a better hold of Harry's hand and his face was pure happiness. Severus also seemed to relax, but it was hard to tell with him. Harry was still looking at the midwife.

"What's the problem then?" he asked.

"They can't provide for the child," Keela sighed. "You have to take the baby away from them, preferably at birth."

Draco's grip tightened, bending some bones in Harry's hand to near breaking point.

"Birdy," he pleaded, pulling away. "'You are hurting me."

The grasp loosened, but it did not let go. Draco was breathing hard.

"How long?" he asked.

"In about five months," said Keela. "I will visit once a week, and it is best if I stay here for the last one."

"Fine," nodded Draco.

"And Luna is staying here anyway," smiled the lady veela. "So you are quite provided for."

Both Harry and Draco stared at Severus who looked like he had swallowed a snitch and its wings were tickling his oesophagus.

They were interrupted when a squealing naked two-year-old girl with toffee skin and ginger locks ran past them and hurled herself into the veela nest. She was followed by the seven puppies, happily barking – joyous to be allowed into the conservatory for the first time.

The group all stared dumbstruck as the child continued to make her way to Narcissa and hid behind her wings. Then came the shriek that woke them all from the shock.

"Cassandra Molly Zambini! Get back here!"

Ginny Zambini came in to the Conservatory clutching a small pink dress and even pinker knickers. She stopped, a little stunned, as all the eyes in the room turned to her. She blushed and cleared her throat.

"I was just… I mean… Have you seen Cassie?"

"You realise…" said Draco later as they lay in bed side by side, "…that this makes us parents."

"Yeah," Harry sounded thoughtful. "How do you feel about that?"

"It's going to be my brother or sister, so it's not going to call me 'dad'. I can live with that." He laughed.

"What?"

"I went through my childhood wishing I was not an only child. Now when I am finally going to get sibling…" he snorted.

"I'm sure you'll be a good parent, and brother."

Draco snorted again.

"What now?"

"Ginny's face."

"Yeah," Harry laughed. "We should really teach Lucius to wear pants."

"Lost cause," Draco snuggled into the pleasant smell of light sweat on Harry's furry chest.

"Do you want…?"

"Got an assignment in the morning," yawned Draco. "I would not mind having lunch with you though."

"It's a date."

Harry patted the bed and seven young Crups jumped up, making themselves comfortable around them.

"This family is just getting stranger and stranger," murmured Draco as he fell asleep.


	6. The Honeymoon

Chapter 6

"Where would you like to go for our honeymoon?" asked Draco.

He was sitting on the floor by the fireplace waiting for a Floo-call from the Unspeakable office. They were going to send some reports that he needed to review. Zephyrinos, the only Crup pup that had taken a special shine to him, was cuddled up in his lap; the other six were sleeping on Harry's feet.

"What?" Harry looked up from his legal papers and whatnot spread over the desk.

It was two days past the Full moon and he looked a bit tired.

"Your honeymoon, Dogbreath," Draco repeated. "Once your debt to society is paid, we are taking a holiday."

"And you decided this now, have you?" He retuned to his papers, scribbling something with a quill made from Draco's feathers.

"Yes, I have," he leaned forward into the flames, irritated that the delivery was late. "I need a vacation. And with the baby, it's going to be a long time before we can get away again."

Harry made a non-committed sound that Draco took as approval.

"Severus and Luna can take care of my parents," he tapped impatiently on the hearth. "Blaise can look after the manor and we'll dump the pups on Weasley."

"Won't Ron be happy," murmured Harry, bent over his papers but with an amused tone in his voice.

"I have already talked it over with Caleb; he thought it was a great idea."

"He is five, Draco," laughed Harry. "You could have asked him to hug a dragon and he would have thought it was a great idea."

"If he wants to hug a dragon I'm sure his uncle Charlie can be of service," Draco was starting to get irritated at the sloths at the office. "I'm only asking him to taker care of your babies."

"My seven hyper-babies," snorted Harry. "Only Jinx and Stephen know how to sit, and that is for about four seconds. Harry's still not housebroken."

Draco barked out a laugh that made Zephyrinos look expectedly up at him.

"I hate you," muttered Harry with a smile.

"Where the fuck are my reports?" Draco hit the hearth on the side like he could rattle something loose. "I need to get some work done if I'm going on vacation."

"I got one month left on my sentence," Harry sighed. "But I don't have to stay if I finish earlier."

"Well work harder then."

"Yes, dear."

Draco scowled; he was going to say something but was interrupted by the Floo. Zephyrinos yapped at the green flames as they spat out five rolls of parchment.

"Finally!"

"Hey, Draco?" Luna Lovegood stepped in to the room. "Do you have any wool mittens?"

"It's the middle of May, Lovegood," he rolled his eyes and concentrated on his reports.

Lovegood looked out the window like the time of year had not occurred to her, and probably it hadn't. She was wearing a short white dress printed with big blue roses. Her feet were bare; Draco shook his head.

"How is my mother?" he asked.

"Better, but a little depressed," Lovegood sat down on the floor next to Harry's feet to look at the wakening pups. "We are brewing a potion to lift her mood. It is very exciting. Sevvy has never done a Pepper-up for a pregnant Veela before."

"'Sevvy'?" Harry looked down at her. "You call him 'Sevvy' and you are still alive? What is your secret?" Lovegood smiled. "Don't tell me! Don't tell me!"

Draco smirked. Their excitement over the fantasies starring Severus and Lovegood had calmed down considerably. Maybe if Lovegood had been a boy they could have kept up their interest longer. Harry's and his new favourite game for the moment was having sex in every room of the manor at least once. That included the dungeons, the closets, and all the secret passages and rooms as well. They were about halfway there. He shrugged his wings.

"That's why we need wool mittens," said Lovegood, stroking Cheese's smooth belly. "Sevvy said they were important."

"Look in the wardrobe in the Entrance hall," Draco relented. "I never heard of a potion needing wool mittens before."

"Oh good," Lovegood got to her feet. "I must go before he shaves the cat."

Both Draco and Harry stared after her as she left the room.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Harry as he was dragged by the hand to Severus's private rooms.

"Lovegood said that they were going to Scotland to collect rain," said Draco pulling him harder. "They won't be back for a while."

"How do you know?" Harry looked at Severus's bed and bit his lip; this was actually scary – in a sexy way.

"They'll stop by Hogwarts for sure, and then there is Hogsmeade and the good food at The Three Broomsticks, not to mention the good beds…"

He had disrobed while he was talking. Harry had just stood still looking at the hasty show. He sighed. It had all begun so sudden that day when Draco caught him, now just over two months later; it was hard to imagine life without the stupid bird. Harry loved to see the wings grow out of Draco's smooth back, knowing that it was his doing. That was his magic filling Draco to the rim and beyond.

Harry could not say that he loved Draco; love was such a strong word. He defiantly liked him and felt companionship and trust. It was strange, he thought, that they felt now what real lovers took years to feel. Perhaps in years they would feel what real lovers felt in the beginning…

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to drop those pants and bend over?"

"You are such a romantic," mocked Harry and began to undo his trousers. "I don't know if I want to go on a honeymoon with you."

"Sure you will," Draco stepped forward and kissed him. "You and me on top of a snowy mountain…"

"I've never skied in my life," laughed Harry, letting Draco's mouth work its way down his neck. "I've only been on a sleigh twice, and I fell off both times."

"Scuba-diving?" Draco's hands met his between them.

"Inner-ear trouble. I had an ear infection for five days after the Tri-wizard tournament."

"Jungle-walk?"

"Bugs," Harry winced.

"Sailing?"

"I get seasick."

"Wimp," muttered Draco pushing Harry down on the bed. "You think of something then. Just as long as there are no Muggles and no work involved, I'm good."

"Mmm, yes you are…" Harry lay down on Severus' bed as Draco moved his talented fingers over him. "So good."

"Then you both can be so good as to get off my bed," scowled Severus from the doorway. "Before I incinerate the sheets preferably with you on them, your choice."

Harry scrambled to cover himself and Draco was pushed to the floor with a thud. Apologizing, Harryheld out his hand to help his mate. Draco pushed it away and got up by himself next to the bed;his eyes were turned away from Severus.

"Honestly," scowled the dark man turning back to his outer rooms. "They could at least use a beaker… Spilling good ingredients…."

"Oh you are just so sweet!" cooed Luna, who had been standing behind Severus. "Hi Harry."

"Hrm, hi," Harry was buttoning his shirt, trying to ignore the blush spreading over his face.

Draco was already flawlessly groomed, Harry suspected a spell but he had not paid attention to any magic used. There were no wings.

"Get up, mutt," murmured Draco. "We'll finish this later."

"Can I watch?" asked Luna stepping forward with the most innocent smile Harry had ever seen.

Both Harry and Draco blinked, and then they looked at each other.

"Get out here!" roared Severus's voice from the potions lab.

The silent conversation was broken with a start and all three hurried out of the bedroom.

"No," said Draco.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

They were standing in the garden, looking over Caleb and Cassie running around playing with the pups. Cassie had managed to throw away almost all her clothes and was running around, dressed in only her pants, Cheese and Buttons were currently having a pulling match over her skirt. Harry had cast a warming charm over her.

"Cause the meaning of vacation is to get away," Draco huffed. "We are not spending it at home."

"I meant in bed," Harry slipped his arms around Draco's hips. "Under privacy charms."

"We do that several times a week already," he crossed his arms. "I want a real honeymoon!"

"Don't get your feathers in a twist, Birdy."

Draco snorted and turned to look at the kids. He cocked his head as he saw the children standing by the rosebushes. Suddenly both gave up squeals and childish applauds. Walking over he noticed Lovegood sitting on the ground. Apparently she had just turned one of the small spring rosebuds into a full red rose. She smiled at him as she let Caleb and Cassie pick the petals and put them in a small pouch.

"More ingredients?" he asked.

"It's really exciting you know." She was now dressed in a white dress with blue satin sashes. "Have you ever thought of getting a pony?" she asked. "I like the cream coloured ones."

"Don't give him any ideas, Luna," said Harry coming up to them. "We have enough pets."

"Pony!" screamed Cassie, jumping on Draco and accidently head-butting him in the groin.

"Fuck!" Draco fell back onto Harry; both toppled over and fell to the ground in a heap of limbs and pain.

"No sworeing!" screamed the overexcited redhead and hit Draco on his knee.

"You can when you grown up," corrected Caleb in his best know-it-all voice that he got from his mother.

"I want to go to a place were children are banned," Draco cupped his aching groin. "Preferably were they are cooked and served as dinner."

"I think cannibalism is a bit too extreme a kink for a honeymoon," laughed Harry. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Draco felt quite open to that idea and turned so he lay between Harry's legs.

"Come on kids!" Lovegood got to her feet, putting her pouch away. "Let's see if the House elves can make us some schnitzel for lunch."

"I want noodles!" cried Caleb.

"Shitsell!" Cassie was already running towards the house with the Crups hot and barking on her tail.

"You owe me one," Lovegood winked and took Caleb by the hand to lead him away. "I want pictures."

Laying there in the undereveloped rose-garden with his upper chest between Harry's legs, hearing all distractions move away, Draco suddenly felt nervous. He didn't know why. Maybe because of the intimacy of it all. He and Harry had been intimate more times than he cared to remember in the last two months, but they had not had intimacy. Draco contemplated the difference as he felt Harry's fingers gently stroke his hair.

He had felt those fingers in places only close lovers would be allowed to touch. Caressing his tailbone, stroking the crease that separated his inner thigh from his privates and feathering the sensitive skin between his fingers. Now they were stroking his hair.

Draco adjusted so that he lay with his hands on Harry's stomach and his arms against Harry's thighs. He could feel Harry harden against his chest, but the black-haired man just seemed to be content looking down at him.

"I can look at you all day," Harry said, and a wicked smile spread over his face.

"What?" Draco suddenly felt even more nervous. "You are up to something."

"Maybe," his husband continued to smile.

Draco sighed. He really did not want to know now, it would only destroy the moment and he loved this moment. Harry continued to stroke his hair and ears, making him want to purr. Stupid veela blood.

"Stupid mutt," he sighed again and closed his eyes to the touch.

They must have fallen a sleep like that, because the next time Draco opened his eyes it was almost dark outside. He got up on his knees and stretched with a yawn. Harry did the same on the ground.

"I never did get to kiss it better," he smiled up at him.

"Don't worry," Draco got to his feet holding out his hand to Harry. "I'm sure you'll get other opportunities to make your cheesy lines come true."

"Like…" Harry let himself get pulled to his feet. "'What is a pretty bird like you doing in place like this?' or 'Your wings must be tired, you have been flying around in my head all day'?"

Draco snorted.

"Come on, Dogbreath. I have to look in on my parents."

Harry was hiding out in Ron's office. It was quite fun to hide out there, in a horrific way. There were posters of the anatomy of ghouls, pictures of bugs, and jars of strange things preserved in alcohol. He would have never imagined that time twelve years ago when he offered to pay for Ron's therapy that his friend would end up like this. Ron had been a wreck after the war, terrified by not only spiders but also rats and several magical creatures. Now the youngest Weasley son was head of the Department for Magical Pest Control, and was shrugging at spiders like they were dust.

Ron was currently trying to decipher the instructions on a can of Muggle mosquito spray.

"Oh, you are supposed to put iton _yourself_!" he exclaimed.

Harry hid his laugh in a coughing fit. Ron glared and put the can away.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be down in the archives sorting out petty thefts?"

"I've finished that," Harry leaned back in his chair. "Now I'm doing demon-worshipers. Did you know that there are fifty six demons whose name starts with 'Q'?"

"Well, why aren't you doing that then?"

"I'm hiding from Draco," Harry winced. "I have given him the tickets to our honeymoon."

"What did you decide on?" Ron smiled an evil smile.

Ron was still not that fond of Draco and loved it when Harry did something that 'ruffled his feathers'.

With a flick of his wrist Harry conjured up a glossy and colourful brochure. Casually, but with a gleam in his eyes, he handed it to his friend.

"Oh, you are good," Ron mused looking over the pictures.

"The hotel is really nice though," said Harry. "He won't be angry about that."

"Brilliant!"

"Caleb agreed to look after the pups," informed Harry.

Ron's face fell.

"Open up, mother."

Draco held out another spoonful of potion to Narcissa's hard beak. She looked reluctant but seemed to be willing to do anything for her son. She opened her mouth and let Draco pour the pink liquid down her throat.

"One more," said Severus standing a few meters away with Lovegood. "We'll save the rest for tomorrow morning if she gets sick."

Lucius was currently busy cooing to himself in a mirror. It was a dirty trick to keep him away, but he was not allowed to taste the potion, even by accident. Draco was going to take the mirror with him when he left.

"Oh, how pretty," exclaimed Lovegood.

Draco looked over his shoulder to what she was talking about. Skorpan, the House elf, had appeared by her side. The creature was shaking a little being so close to the birds. The pretty thing was a brown envelope tied up in white frilly stings that the elf was holding in its small gray hands.

"What is it?" Draco asked turning back to measure he tpotion into the spoon.

"Master Doggy give this for Master," squeaked Skorpan. "Then he ran."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Severus, you open it." He sighed. "Open, Mother."

There was a sound of paper being torn and then a grunt that almost sounded like a laugh.

"Isn't that the sweetest thing?" tooted Lovegood.

"What?" Draco stroked his mother on the sides of her temples the way she loved it.

"Your honeymoon," informed Severus in an amused voice – his voice was almost never amused. "Mr Potter has outdone himself this time."

"Tell me," Draco pressed his lips together and tried to be calm.

"The hotel looks nice, though."

"Severus."

"One week at the 'Hollyland Magical Bird Reserve' on Ireland," his former professor announced.

"Look!" said Lovegood. "They have outings."

Siren the Fwooper screamed in triumph as she managed to break her silence-spell. Draco noticed Severus and Lovegood quickly leave the conservatory to escape the maddening sound. Or to be precise, Severus was pulling Lovegood away, since she did not have enough sense to leave by herself.

Draco did not really care about the Fwooper. A smile spread across his face. Oh, Harry was going to pay for this tonight, if the coward dared to come home. The punishment was only going to get worse the longer the mongrel waited. He mused; it was almost like he fell in love with the man, almost.

He got up from the nest, saying his goodbye with a kiss to his mother's downy cheek. He then walked over to Lucius and transfigured the mirror back into a compact and put it in his pocket. His father cocked his head and looked around like he had awakened from a spell. Draco stroked him on the side of the neck and turned him so he could see his wife. Lucius gave a happy squeal and walked to the nest.

Draco felt a pang of sadness as he remembered that in a little over six months he was going to tear a newborn baby from his own mother's arms. Maybe he could find an idea for a replacement for her at this bird reserve of Harry's. He smirked, looks like they were going to get a new pet after all.

"Stop looking at me!" Draco shoved Harry away. "I don't need those in my face. I have enough trouble avoiding that perverted manager."

Harry laughed and let his binoculars hang down on his chest. Draco was in full veela-mood, wings big as himself and a temper to match. He was heart stopping astonishing in bed but testy on the edge to raging. Harry was growing fonder of him by the minute. The manager, an obsessed ornithologist, had taken to Draco. If it wasn't for his wife, three children and Harry, the man would have ran off with Draco the first time the veela sprouted his wings. That went for some of the other guests as well.

"Next time we vacation I'm leaving you at the pound," Draco rustled his wings to the enjoyment of his new fans.

"Yes, dear," Harry picked up his binoculars looking at a Diricawl flapping its useless wings as it picked the ground for seeds.

Draco did not know it, but their next vacation was only two days away. Harry had booked a Portkey to a private Caribbean island that was rented to Wizards on a biweekly basis. For now he was enjoying making Draco moan, both in and out of the bedroom.


	7. The gift

Chapter 7

"I'm never going though that again!" exclaimed Draco as he sat down on the uncomfortable hospital chair, winced, stood up, transfigured the chair to a softer one, and sat down again.

"It was not that bad," Harry was content with his chair beside Draco. "At least you did not have to be in the delivery room with her."

"Thank Merlin for that!" Draco looked down at his hands.

He concluded that they were not broken. Damn; Hermione really had a death grip. A thud and a panting sound drew him away from his musings.

Weasley stood in the doorway, dressed as a fat red version of Dumbledore. Draco had seen the Muggle Saint Nick before and was not impressed this time either. Caleb was holding on to Weasley's hand, looking very cute in nearly Slytherin green and curled shoes.

"Merry Christmas!" Harry got to his feet hugging his stressed out friend.

"What…" breathed Weasley though the fake white beard.

"A boy," Harry patted his back. "Hermione is fine, just tired."

"I'll just…"

Weasley looked like all his reindeers had scattered and ran off in different directions. Harry laughed and took pity on him, more than Draco would have done. As the two of them moved to Hermione's room, Caleb tufted his way over to Draco. With a sigh Draco pulled the child up to his knee.

"Daddy says mommy got a baby in her tummy," Caleb informed him.

Draco closed his eyes, counting to five.

"But now the baby is out," the child continued.

Six, seven…

"Uncle Harry said it was a boy," noted Caleb to himself thoughtfully. "Do you think we can call him Ball? Leela in my kindergarten has a Knezle called Ball. He is fluffy."

Eight, Nine…

"Are babies fluffy?"

Ten; Draco smiled kindly at the child.

"Caleb!" called Harry, coming over to them. "Would you like to see your little brother? His name is Arthur,"

"Oh…" Caleb looked a little disappointed as he took Harry's hand.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Harry rolled his eyes as he held the door of the Manor open for Draco. "There is nothing wrong with frizzy red hair."

"On a newborn?" Draco snapped his fingers at the onslaught of Crups coming to greet them.

All of the creatures sat promptly down wagging their forked tails, except for tiny Harry who was special and rolled over dead instead. Big Harry huffed and pulled off his warm coat. He was certain that Draco had covertly trained the small namesake differently than the others.

"I'm sure Narcissa's baby will pop out with a blond slick back, like you did."

"I'll have you know that I was born with a fine head of down, like any decent veela should."

Harry shook his head and moved on to the livingroom suite on the second floor where they had placed the big Christmas tree and where Hermione's labours had started just about five hours ago. It was nearly midnight, Christmas morning.

Severus was sitting on the sofa, book in hand and sleeping Luna on his knee. He barely looked up as Harry entered. Harry moved over to the table of candy, choosing some fudge; he ignored the whimpering noises the Crups made about his feet.

"It's a boy" informed Harry.

"Hrmf," Severus looked at his book again.

Draco entered the room, holding a glass jar out for Severus.

"Merry Christmas, you old fool," he said.

"Draco!" exclaimed Harry, both disgusted and horrified. "You took Hermione's placenta?"

"I asked first," sneered Draco.

Severus took the jar like he was receiving the Order of Merlin (which he had by the way). His dark eyes devouring the bloody piece of tissue. Harry could see thoughts passing over the hawk-like face. One thing was for sure: Harry was not tasting any of Severus's experimental potions in the near future.

"Excuse me," Severus got up, letting Luna's head fall unattended to the sofa and left the room with his new prize.

"We won't see him until New Years," commented Draco taking a spoonful of eggnog in a glass. "I should have gone round the maternity ward asking for more."

"Ugh," Harry shuddered and checked on Luna, still sleeping. "It is past midnight. Do you want your present now or shall we go to bed?"

Draco just raised an eyebrow;, Harry half smiled. Stupid question. He walked over to the tree and picked up a blue envelope. It had golden strings and a silver tag pronouncing that it was to Draco from Harry. The blond held out his hand for it, a suspicious look on his face.

Their relationship was eight months old now but neither was above throwing insults and jibes about birds and dogs around. It had clearly shown when Harry had given Draco a Russian porcelain egg for his birthday – a very expensive, beautiful and rare object, but still an egg. Draco had countered by giving Harry a set of luxurious bath products for his birthday, and a flea comb. To Harry's dismay, the comb was actually the best thing that had ever hit his hair and he was actually able to tame some of the more unruly locks with it. How Draco had laughed… before he had offered to comb Harry's hair for him. Mounds of pleasure had evolved from that point.

"Not another bird, Harry!" exclaimed Draco desperately as he opened the gift certificate from the Magical Menagerie (to witch Harry was hired as a legal aid).

"Not just any bird, love," said Harry stepping up to his husband laying his hand on his shoulder. "A Phoenix."

"Yeah?" Draco looked at the certificate again, a little more interested.

"Yes," Harry smiled. "I know you have been worrying about taking the baby from your parents. A Phoenix would be a perfect companion for them. It is smart, can keep itself out of trouble, and your mother gets a baby to take care of every new cycle."

"Thank you," Draco gave him a light kiss on the mouth. "Severus is going to orgasm on the spot. Free access to a Phoenix…"

"Oh!" Luna shot up from the sofa. "Can I tell him?"

They kissed, exploring each other's tastes. Harry tasted like ink from a habit of chewing on his quills. The old bed under them creaked. He clung to Draco's shoulders like a lifeline. There was a rasping noise as he inhaled to keep the kiss alive. Their bare chests were rubbing together, smelling of sweat and lust. Harry slid his hands over the protruding wings on the veela's back, revelling in the touch and the smoothness. Draco enjoyed the touch as well; his mate knew how to stroke him the right way.

With a whimper, much like a small dog, Harry broke the kiss and moved his hips. His erection was warm and captured behind several layers of clothes. It was even more frustrating to feel Draco respond in kind above him. He buckled up when Draco's hands were pulling on his trousers.

Suddenly they were skin to skin, hardness to hardness. The feel of Harry's erection against his own sent Draco's head snapping backwards. Harry moaned and buckled again as they slid over each other's sensitive skin.

"Come on!" begged Harry spreading his legs.

"No patience at all," muttered Draco as he, almost in frenzy, grabbed hold of Harry's hips.

Harry tried to find a witty reply but just grunted, his bottom resting on Draco's knees. A quick lubrication spell and he was breached.

"Mine," breathed the veela.

The nibble Harry gave his throat said the same thing.

Harry clenched his fists in Draco's hair, his mate's hips pistoned desperately. His legs tightened around the waist above him. With a swift and surprising movement, Draco dragged Harry up, impaling him. The werewolf slumped against Draco, arms around the strong shoulders, breathing in the sweet scents of the blond hair. He growled, the sound carried from his stomach.

They rocked in perfect time together. Draco's cries were becoming higher, Harry's growling lower. Then Draco's head kicked back in ecstasy of his orgasm, offering this unprotected neck to the wolf. Harry bit down as his own body began to overflow. Mutually claiming each other, and then falling in a heap on the moist sheets.

Harry nuzzled closer;, Draco laughed while holding on.

"You are as bad as the puppies."

"Well at least I match them now," harrumphed Harry.

"Don't you like your Christmas present?"

"I love it," Harry picked at the black leather collar around his neck. "But it's not really something I can wear to the office."

Draco was on a mission when it happened. After being present at the birth of the newest offspring of the Weasley-clan, he was actually quite relived over this. He had a tinge of bad conscience though, not being with his mother at a time of distress. Harry had contacted the Unspeakable office which had then relayed the message to Draco in the field. There was a healthy little sister waiting for him at home. He shifted in his seat, looking over at the warehouse he was staking out. A little sister.

Draco was thirty-two and his sister was now going to be his daughter. He sighed, shifting again. If he could, he would transfigure himself a more comfortable seat in the bushes, but that could set off alarms.

Draco wondered if the baby had been born with down, like he had. She would probably be beautiful, of course; all Malfoys were – no denying that. Draco patted his hair and thought of Harry.

If he had known one day that he would start a family with a werewolf, he would have run for the hills. Or to the Riviera… Draco shuddered in the cold February air, wishing he could throw a warming spell.

"Fuck it," he said and got to his feet. "I don't have time for this shit."

Draco pulled his wand and walked over to the warehouse; he had places to be, babies to see.

"Get your ginger spawn's hands off my sister, Weasley."

"Draco, he is seven weeks old," protested Harry.

"Still," muttered Draco.

"Yeah…" noted Ron, casting a worried glance at the pretty blond, fluffy, baby girl on the blanket next to his son. A sure would-be temptress.

"Don't be silly!" Hermione deliberately pushed the babies closer together. "If they grow up together, they won't be attracted to each other when they are old enough."

Draco and Ron exchanged suspicious looks over this. They seemed to come to a mutual agreement with a shrug and turned back to proudly look at the babies.

"Is that true?" whispered Harry, adjusting Caleb on his hip.

"Hell if I know," muttered Hermione. "I met Ron when I was eleven and been attracted to him since."

It had been an easy enough birth; the circumstances surrounding it had been a little more difficult. Severus had to knock Lucius out with drugged pieces of meat, and then cradle the birdman in his arms to keep him calm. Harry had stood by, ready with the Phoenix egg; it had taken quite a lot of Galleons to find a Phoenix with the right cycle.

Luna had taken care of Narcissa, and Keela, the veela wet-nurse, had taken care of the baby. It was not as gruesome to look at as Hermione's birth had been. But perhaps it was because Hermione was Harry's best friend and Narcissa… well… Harry sighed, wishing Draco was there. He had cradled the pink egg to keep it warm in his hands.

Narcissa had given a shriek and pushed out a lump of bloody… something. For a moment Harry had been scared that they had predicted it wrong. That the baby was going to be like its parents, a bird to all things but body.

He had no chance to look, though. Keela had quickly whisked off the baby to another room, not letting Narcissa get a glimpse of it. That had been Harry's cue. Taking some of the afterbirth and smearing it over the egg, then he had reached up to lay the bloody oval on Narcissa's belly. She had cooed, cocking her head. Luna had whispered soothing words to her.

Harry looked over at the sofa were Severus sat. He looked very content with life. Living in the manor must be heaven for the potions master. Of course he had no choice, since Draco's blood kept him alive. But free access to three veela and a male werewolf, vast greenhouses, and friends that now had provided him with no less than two placentas and a phoenix, could not be that bad. Luna sat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder and looking longingly at the babies. Yes, Harry thought, Severus was a lucky man.

He gave Caleb to Hermione as Blaise, Ginny, and Cassie came into the room, they were closely followed by Teddy and Andromeda.

"It is time, Birdy," he said, putting a hand on Draco's back.

"Right."

Draco carefully picked up his sister and let her rest on his shoulder. Ron did the same with Arthur, stepping over to Hermione. The rest of the group arranged themselves around Draco and the baby. Harry gave Draco a soft kiss and stepped back. The blond veela cleared his throat.

"In accordance to the Malfoy family tradition we are gathered here, friends and family, to name this child," he held up the girl so that everyone could see her. "This is the year of the Chinese Water Dragon. This is the time of Pisces. This is the Ancient's time of ice and ash-wood. This girl is named Aldara Lucia Malfoy."

"Welcome Aldara," the adults present echoed and gave a small applause.

Harry walked up and embraced Draco and Aldara.

"That is a pretty name," he said stroking the small girl's back.

"It means 'Winged Gift'," his mate told him with a loving glare. "Don't start."

"I was not going to say anything," laughed Harry.

Draco smiled, gave him a kiss and turned to his guests like the epitome of a good host.

"Refreshments are served in the blue dinning room!" he announced. "Follow the dog!" He smacked Harry's bum.

"Me too!" squealed Cassie and rushed forward and hit Harry on the back of his knee.

"That won't do at all!" Draco huffed. "Here, Mutt, hold Aldara for me."

A little confused Harry took the baby and watched as Draco lifted Cassie. His eyes narrowed when he realised that the ginger girl now could reach the area that Draco previously abused.

"Now," said Draco. "Try again."

Cassie pounded a small fist to Harry's backside and giggled like a mad woman.

"Don't teach her stuff like that!" scolded Ginny behind a badly hidden laugh.

Sixteen years later:

Draco twitched an eyebrow, that was all. Since Aldara turned thirteen and promised to be a beauty of great proportions, Draco had kept his eye on Caleb, Arthur and Dorian – the third spawn, as Draco called him. He had been looking out for the wrong redhead. Now standing in front of him, holding his sister's delicate hand, was Cassandra. The haughty girl looked defiantly at him. Aldara just smiled her smile that made Draco want to give her the world. Harry nudged him.

"Fine then," the waived his hand in approval and blessing.

"Oh, thank you!" Aldara threw herself about his neck covering him with kisses. "Uncle!" she shifted her attention to Harry to give him the same treatment.

"Congratulations," the word came a little stiffly out of Draco's mouth but the hug he gave Cassandra was surprisingly kind.

She had no time to answer, since she was next in line for Aldara's onslaught of kisses.

"Come on, love," said Harry, smiling that smile that complimented those fine lines round his eyes. "Let's leave them to it."

"To what?" Draco looked suspiciously at the young girls, especially his sister's back.

He closed his eyes as he saw the first movement under her dress. Aldara would only sprout her wings near magical fields or at very high emotions. Draco almost dragged Harry out of the room; he did not want to watch this.

Cheese, the last survivor of their first batch of Crups followed them in a slow pace. The animal seemed determined to live its last days following Harry around. That and peeing on Draco's shoes. Harry took Draco's hand.

"You okay?" he asked.

"As long as she is," answered Draco with a smile.

"She is."

"Fine then."

Harry laughed and kissed him.

"Come, love," he said leading Draco towards their bedroom. "We promised Sev some fresh ingredients…"

The End.


End file.
